God Damn It Stop Biting Your Nails!
by Ambiguous Cake
Summary: yep, it has happened. Kid finally snapped when he finds a girl biting her nails. Frustrating him to no end, Kid decides that this must stop at any possible cost! how far will he go to end this and what will happen on the way?
1. Operation: Commence Breakdown

**Sooo, even though I haven't finished any of my other fanfics, I started writing another one. Mostly because it was Kisacohmacookie's 18th b-day (PAAAAARTY!) on wed, and she really wanted to write this with me. So here we are. Writing this. Yep, some gooood writing. Now on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: not mine. Never will be. If it was, I would've ended the anime MUCH differently.**

**God Damn It Stop Biting Your Nails!**

"So, what's your view on the oil spill?" a very nervous Meghan asked as they sat down for their first period class.

"Well, I think that they should fix the damn problem and not point fingers, but I know that's not going to happen. I also know that asking insignificant questions like that will not make the E period test on soul resonance go away," her friend, Laura, told her with a smirk. This immediately prompted Meghan to put her music on thus tuning out the world, and began biting her nails. Laura looked at her worried friend, debated trying to calm her down or laugh, but laughing won out in the end. Little did either of them know, a certain OCD kid was about to have a nervous breakdown.

Death the Kid heard the biting nails. The small, repetitive gnawing of cuticles grating on his every nerve set him on edge faster than anything Patty had done in the last five minutes. Which was saying something. The day hadn't even lasted five minutes, and he was already spazzing out over this noise. At once, he stood on his desk, and began searching for the source.

"Kid, could you sit down?" Liz asked, not knowing the cause of this, but not attempting to know the cause either. Even if she knew, she would not get it. Therefore, it was useless to try to understand.

"Ooh, ooh, are we looking for birds?" Patty asked, also jumping onto her desk, and began searching fiercely for any kind of animal with wings. Even a pig.

"No, I am not looking for birds. I am trying to find someone biting their nails," Kid responded.

"Aww," Patty said with a sigh, giving up her quest and not helping Kid with his.

"You mean that girl in the back with the black braid?" Liz pointed out.

Kid followed her finger and found the girl she mentioned. Funny enough, Kid had never seen this girl before, or the girl beside her with a high brown ponytail. The girl who was the source of his irritation had green eyes hidden behind black square-rimmed glasses. She looked reserved in a black sweater too large for her, and the sleeves would be past her hands had she not been biting them. Her friend was the exact opposite. Brown eyes matched her hair, and she wore a sporty polo in white and blue stripes. Her feet were propped on the desk and her arms were crossed, giving off an air of arrogance. These two people could not be any more different.

Without hesitating Kid bounded to the back of the classroom, using other people's desks as steps, and stopped indignantly on the desk in front of the offending biter.

"Stop that biting right now! It makes your nails horribly gnarled and unsymmetrical!"

Unfortunately, Meghan could not hear this because of her headphones and she did not posses the ability to read lips like Justin Law, so she opted to just blink stupidly up at him as he continued.

"Why would someone even bite their nails! I don't understand, they could do something else to calm their nerves! Instead of biting your nails, you could use a file to make them symmetrical!"

As he continued to pace on top of their desk, muttering little things under his breath, Laura decided she should try to mime what he just said to her friend, partly because it would get rid of her friends obvious confusion, and next because it would be funny.

Still wondering who was the weirdo making foot-tracks on their desk, Meghan turned to see her friend move her hands in various gestures and faces towards her. The spazzing faces and pointing at said weirdo only made Meghan's eyebrows narrow further.

"You know, I can just take out the ear buds if you ask me too..." Meghan said this taking them out as she did, giving her friend a weird look.

"Eh, it was too much fun making faces," Laura shrugged.

Realizing the two girls where not listening to him, Kid decided to continue ranting to regain their attention. The two girls turned to him in mild confusion as he ranted quickly. Neither took in a word he said. Finally, he stopped to catch his breath.

"Sorry, I was having a momentary spazz attack at your rant, what'd you say?" Laura mentioned with feigned politeness to the boy.

"Soo...who are you?" Meghan asked, and Kid's mouth dropped.

"Oh! Oh I know! He's Black Star!" Laura chirped in a way vaguely familiar to Kid, reminiscent of a certain annoyance (Patty...)

Kid could no longer make any coherent words, so he just stood there and flapped his arms at the prospect of being called Black Star.

"Hmmm, no, I don't think that's it, maybe he's that Soul guy?" Meghan asked, looking questioningly at kid.

"No, Soul's the one with blue hair!"

At this point, Patty had burst out laughing, pounding the ground underneath her in pure hysterics. Liz just sighed and took out her nail polish to paint her nails. Thankfully, none of their other friends were here yet, so they did not have to suffer the embarrassment.

Finally, after being ignored for way too long, Kid proceeded to stomp his foot in a tantrum to bring back their attention.

"My name is Death the Kid! I am not Soul, who has white hair, and I am most definitely not that imbecile Black star; he's the one with blue hair!"

"Oooooohhh." both girls chimed in understanding and Kid resisted the urge to tear out his hair when Meghan resumed biting her nails.

"I said stop that!" he cried.

"Stop what? "Meghan asked confused.

"He wants you to stop biting your nails." Laura whispered, "I tried telling you that earlier, but apparently you're not very good at charades."

"Yes, so if you would be so kind as to stop biting you nails..." He trailed off, with icy politeness, not daring to go further less his temper get the better of him.

"Sorry, but I've been biting my nails since I can remember, it's just something I do out of habit."

"Why?" He cried in despair.

Meghan shrugged, "It just is, whether if I'm thinking, I'm nervous, or even just bored, I just unconsciously start biting them, it doesn't really bother anyone as long as they ignore it, so I suggest you do that because this habit isn't going away any time soon."

"I gave up a few years ago on trying to get her to stop. It bugs me, too, but nearly as much as it bugs you," Laura commented with a shrug and a smirk.

"I will make you stop biting your nails," Kid said dangerously.

"For some reason, that makes me scared," said Meghan flatly.

"It should," Liz said coming over to collect her meister, "class is about to begin, and you don't want to ruin the symmetry of the classroom, do you?"

Meghan mouthed a quick "thank you" as Kid sped away, eager to correct the symmetry that he could. By now, the rest of the crew had joined him and were eager to know why he was bashing two girls he didn't know.

"One of them refused to stop biting her nails," Kid explained, the thought still annoying him.

"And you felt the need to stop this because..." Soul asked wondering if he should really be asking, but decided that more explanation was needed.

"It's absurd! First, since you can't bite both at the same time, you put yourself out of symmetry. Secondly, your nails are shaped awkwardly and thus out of balance. Lastly, the sheer noise of the nails is annoying enough to cause my head to snap backwards."

"Glad I asked," Soul remarked.

"Really, Kid, you're just going to bother this poor girl who you don't even know!" Liz said exasperatedly.

"You don't know their names?" Maka asked with surprise.

"I, the great Black Star, obviously know their names, but I wouldn't expect someone like you to know them."

"So, what are their names?" Tsubaki asked. Everyone waited for a moment for Black Star to tell them that he was too great to let this be their knowledge, but they were in for a surprise.

"The one with the black braid is Meghan Kennedy. She's a hammer and battle axe weapon, and the girl next to her is Laura Lorenzo, her meister. They transferred in a little while back, so it's not too surprising you don't know them," Black Star explained.

Cricket. Cricket. (add as many crickets as you think it would take for everyone to realize that Black Star just said something intelligent. I wanted to put in a thousand, but you might get angry with me.)

"How the hell did you know that?" Soul exclaimed in disbelief.

"Well, Laura likes to spar with me sometimes. She's pretty hard to beat when she's in a bad mood."

Before anyone could respond to this statement, Stein rolled in, literally, five minutes late. He began class promptly so they had no time to discuss Kid's further irritation. Little did they know, Kid spent most of that class and all of the others making a list of things that would stop Meghan from biting her nails. The war had just begun.

**Aaaand we decide to stop her for this chapter. Why? Because I'm evil and I like leaving cliff hangers. That and it just makes sense to stop there. Anything to say, Kisa?**

**Kisa: the last names that we came up with aren't real. We pulled them from the phone book at random. Our first names are real, me being Meghan, and diva being Laura. We didn't put out last names in because of creepy stalker people.**

**Me: no one likes creepy stalker people. We hope you liked this chapter, though. Next chapter is all about kid and his random plans to try and get Meghan to stop biting her nails. Actually, that's what the rest of this fanfic is about. Ah well, c'est la vie.**

**C ya l8r!**


	2. Operation: Begging

**So, here we are writing the next installment of our story. Yep. We plan to get farther along with actual plot, hopefully. Maybe. If we actually have a plot to this. I should stop rambling and move o with the story.**

**Disclaimer: OMG I don't own this. OMG I just said OMG. OMG. Kid's cute.**

**God Damn It Stop Biting Your Nails!**

The drooling sun laughed as the school day finally came to an end. Meghan breathed a sigh of relief as her and her meister finally stepped through the front doors to go home.

"That test wasn't so bad," Laura remarked with a small skip down the last step.

"Huh," Meghan responded, obviously not feeling the same.

"That kid was weird though, can you believe that he was Shingami-sama's son? I knew he went to our school, but I didn't think he was in our class."

Meghan shrugged and stretched her hands above her head "Well whatever, we'll probably never see him again, famous people are too busy to deal with us."

"This is true."

All was quiet as they went on their way home.

"Meggie what's for dinner?"

"Why can't you call me Meg for once? And it's your turn to cook!"

"I'm bad at cooking! Just ask Cooking Mama! Do you WANT to eat black pancakes!" (a/n psst, Laura's currently playing cooking mama.)

Meanwhile, back at the ranch,

"It is complete!" Kid cried out in victory as he held a piece of lined paper above his head. Lightning flashed in the background.

"Oooh, wassat?" Patty asked to the paper.

"Is it your will?" Liz asked dryly.

"No, this is my well organized plan to get Meghan to stop biting her nails, it is a list of possible ways to distract her from the biting."

"Such as?" Liz asked with dread.

"First on the list is begging," Patty chimed helpfully, laughing at Kid's confident smirk. With any luck he wouldn't have to use any of the other tactics.

With any luck.

Not back at the ranch and instead inside a small apartment,

Meghan was in the kitchen making fried chicken. She hummed happily putting everything together. Laura was clearing away the table which had become crowded since the time they left for school this morning.

"Can you get me the milk?" Meghan called out. Laura nodded and fetched the milk for her friend. She watched as Meghan worked her magic and made delicious fried chicken.

"How did you become such a good cook?"

"Practice and patience. You could do it, too."

"I can make macaroni and cheese!"

"Not from the box?"

"Um... no."

Laura pouted as Meghan smiled to herself. Laura was good at a lot of things, but cooking was not one of them. Laura sat at the table waiting for Meghan to finish when the doorbell rang. Meghan looked at Laura with an eyebrow raised, asking if she had planned on company, but Laura shook her head.

It rang again.

Laura sighed and got up to answer the door. Lo and behold, the OCD maniac was standing in front of their door. Laura blinked twice. Then she shut the door. She took a deep breath and opened it again to see Kid still standing there, but now he looked confused

"Meeeegggieeee!" Laura sang out, "someone's here to see youuuuu!"

Meghan came around the corner next, wiping her wet hands on a towel and peering at the doorway. "Me?"

"It's our new friend from this morning!" Laura chirped, and Meghan froze upon sight of the "weirdo"

Kid was about to say something, then he caught sight of Meghan's hands. Not only were they wet and dirty from cooking, but her nails were bent and chipped from all of the nervous biting earlier that day. That made all calm logic fly out of the window, just like he planned.

"What have you done!"

Before Meghan could run out of the way, the boy at the door sprinted into the apartment and clung to her legs like a frightened child, sobbing.

"Just look at your hands! Their totally disgusting and unsymmetrical, how could you do this to meeeeeeee!"

"Dude I don't even know you! Someone please get him off!" Meghan yelled out, mostly in panic, this boy was not helping her anxiety issues, and tried to worm herself out of his vice grip.

Liz and Patty entered the apartment at that moment, Liz looking apologetic, Patty sniffing the air appreciatively.

"It smells nice here, what's cooking?"

"Sorry about this girls, but the best thing to do is just let these little fits ride out." Liz said, waving a hand dismissively as Meghan continued to struggle to stand up with the obvious attachment to her legs.

"Please Meghan, you must stop biting your nails! I'm begging you with every fiber of my being!"

"If I could I would, is that not enough for you? Get OFF!"

"NOOO!"

Finally Meghan managed to kick the boy off her legs and dash into her room before she cold be caught again. Kid ran into her door after chasing after and there was a loud click of a lock.

"Open this door right now! I demand it as Lord Deaths' son PLEEAAASEEE!"

"No! Laura help me!"

"You need to use the codeword!"

"What? No! Just help!"

"The codeword!"

"Ugh- FIIIISH!"

"On my way!"

It was a codeword they had developed in case of emergency and needed help, something they could scream without alerting the authorities. Most of the time it was to escape a friend - when you're playing around with a friend, you don't want the cops barging in right? - but it was meant to be used in situations like this, too.

Kid, seemingly unaware of this conversation, had no idea what was coming. He looked to his left, just in time to see Laura ram against him, successfully knocking the wind out of him. If he had been less preoccupied, he was sure that he would have dodged it, but he was preoccupied. Which reminded him...

"I need to show her that there are other ways to lessen her anxiety than the gnawing of her nails. She needs to see reason!" Kid was practically screaming, trying to fight off Laura. Did we forget to mention that Laura was five-foot nine with muscles that rival anyone, except Black Star. She wasn't too far behind, though.

"Well, you're bothering her. Can't you see that? Or are you insensitive enough to barge into a lady's room without permission?"

Kid blanched. Was that really what he was about to do? Yes, it was. Feeling red in the face, he muttered words of apology.

At the sudden silence outside, Meghan unlocked her door and slowly poked her head out nervously.

"Don't worry Meggie, you can come out now, Kid's little episode is done." Laura got off of him as she said, pulling him to his feet as well. He brushed off invisible specks of dirt and looked up.

Meghan gave an uneasy look towards Kid, catching his eye, who looked back blankly.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, we'll try not to let him bother you any more today."

Meghan continued to look uneasy, but slowly emerged from the doorway, walking past Kid cautiously to the kitchen before anything could burn.

Meghan wasn't sure if inviting this new psycho to dinner was quit appropriate, but she couldn't avoid being polite, which Laura pointed out to her later jokingly.

"Are any of you hungry? These are just about done."

Kid looked relieved that she was not angry at him. Patty was just excited to eat fried chicken and happily dragged Liz to the table and sit down. Liz sat with a small laugh, also looking forward to the dinner. It's been a while since they had a home cooked meal. Sure, it was nice eating from a high class chef courtesy of Kid, but something cooked from the heart always tasted better.

"It looks delicious," Kid declared. Meghan, remembering something about his OCD with things in balance, made sure to give him the most symmetrical piece. To her relief, it worked.

"Glad you like it."

"Thanks Meggie!" Laura called digging in.

"Can I call you Meggie?" Patty asked with puppy dog eyes. Meghan hesitated. She did not like Laura calling her Meggie, let alone someone else she barely knew, but she also did not want to hurt her feelings.

"Um, sure you can."

"Hurray!" At least she was easy to please.

"Thanks for the food, Meghan. It's good," Liz said after a few bites.

Meghan smiled as she took her own plate and ate. It was usually just her and Laura eating at their table, but having a whole group was kind of fun. Luckily, they had enough chairs when they took the ones from their own room as well.

As people were finishing up, Kid noticed something. Meghan was not biting her nails. Maybe his begging had finally gotten through to her! He did not want to say anything to remind her about it, though and kept it to himself. Unfortunately, fates were not with him.

"Meggie, you're not biting your nails," Laura commented with fake surprise.

"Hm, oh yeah," Meghan said absently, "oh darn, this one's chipping." And she proceeded to bite her nail to fix it.

"You could just use a nail file to fix it! I'll gladly go buy you one!" Kid volunteered, half out of his seat ready to go to the store.

"No, this works fine."

"But, your nails..."

"Will be fine."

"NO!" Liz took this as her cue to leave and threw him over her shoulder.

"Off we go. Bye, Meghan, Laura. Thanks for the meal!"

"Yeah it was good! We'll come back some time for another meal!" Patty called as she shut the door with a huge smile.

Cricket.

"What are the chances that he has another plan by tomorrow?" Laura asked getting up and collecting the plates.

"High," Meghan responded getting the sink ready.

"Are you scared?"

"Yes."

"I thought they were a pretty fun bunch. Kid's a little eccentric, but fun."

Meghan nodded as she was washing the dishes. She only knew one thing. However this would end, it would not end well.

**Whew! Two chapters in one day. We're on a roll, baby! I think I set a new record for myself. What about you, Kisa?**

**Kisa: Help me!**

**Me: What? What do you need help with?**

**Kisa: He's _staring_ at me..**

**Kid: Staaarrreeess.**

**Me: Why are you staring at her?**

**Kid: UNSYMMETRICAL!**

**Me: I think one of the paintings in your house is off by two centimeters.**

**Kid: Which one?**

**Me: Uh... the one with th lady and the room?**

**Kid: I knew it!**

**Me: Whew. So, anyway. I would like to throw something out there. Anyone have any good ideas as to how Kid should stop Meghan from biting her nails. All suggestions welcome. Except cutting off her fingers... or anything like that.**

**Kisa: He's a gentleman. He wouldn't do that.**

**Me: That's all!**

**C ya l8r!**


	3. Operation: Gloves

**I think this is the fastest I've ever updated. I would like to thank KisaSohmaCookie because she's the one who has good work ethics, not me. I'm having loads of fun writing this, I just hope everyone is having just as much fun reading it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater. I wish I could own it, and then I could give Kid to Meghan as her birthday present...**

**Kid: What?**

**Me: Oh hush up. I don't own it. Don't worry.**

**God Damn It Stop Biting Your Nails! 3**

Kid, after checking if his tie was straight for the eighth time that morning, pronounced himself properly dressed and commenced his next step of the morning schedule. Reaching into the sleek black desk, directly in the middle of his room, he pulled out the anti nail-biting list.

Begging had been x'd out, as it had only resulted in Meghan running away from him. He wanted to avoid that as much as possible, but if she refused to even listen, what choice did he have?  
(Laura: that and it's funnier this way.  
Kisa: XP)

His next plan was sure to work. There was no way it wouldn't work. He just needed one thing to make it perfect. He rummaged through his closet to try to find it. Where was it? It should have been right there next to his nail clippers. Oh, right, Patty needed it and she lost it the same day. A painful memory.

With a sigh, Kid resigned himself to just get a new one.

He wrote out a note for Liz and Patty, explaining that he needed to head out early, and not to worry. As an afterthought he left them a reminder to eat breakfast and not skip out on it. Neither girl liked eating breakfast in the morning unless Kid was around to tell them that they needed three balanced meals a day.

He smiled to himself as he headed out the door, content with himself and his newest plan. On the way to school, he stopped by one of his favorite stores. Checking through a few of his favorite aisles, he came across what he was looking for. He held it up so he could examine it with a smile.

"Yes," he mumbled a little, "this will work nicely." This said, he bought it and went on his way to school contentedly.

At Shibusen,

Meghan turned another page of her book, waiting for either class to start or Laura to return form the bathroom. She might have been turning the page, but it was a textbook and therefore she was actually picking up very little. Textbooks were generally boring, and neither her nor Laura ever really read them. Well, Laura did as a last minute cram, and as much as Meghan tried to read them when she was supposed to, they were never interesting enough.

Unfortunately for her, her dazed expression and lack of energy left her exposed and unguarded.

The nervous girl twitched and her neck hair stood on end when she heard someone clear their throat above her.

She pulled the book closer to her to hide her eyes chanting as she did.

If I can't see him, he can't see me. If I can't see him, he can't see me. If I can't-

"Meghan, good morning." Kid called out a little louder than his cough had been.

That never did work did it? The lion was found easily enough, why did she think she wouldn't be? Meghan sighed inwardly, no avoiding it huh?

She looked up uneasily , "Uh, hey Kid, morning."

The symmetry obsessed boy was hiding something behind his back, and the black haired girl could hear the rustling of a paper bag. This could only be bad news.

Noticing her curious gaze, Kid took this as a good start and smiled coyly, "I have something for you."

"Wha?"

Before she could blink, the striped boy had ripped open her correctly guessed paper bag and grabbed her hands, shoving a pair of thick gloves on both her hands.

She stared, "..uh.."

For all intensive purposes, the gloves looked and were very nice. The real problem was that in Nevada at that moment, the weather was over 90 degrees, and these were winter gloves.

She yanked them off quickly and Kid's jaw dropped. He picked up the gloves and shived them back on. She just as quickly took them off.

"No! put them back on before the urge to bite your nails comes back!"

Meghan gave him an exasperated look before saying, "You're still on about that?"

Kid huffed and gave her an insulted look, "Of course, I'm not one to give up easily Miss Kennedy."

Despite her reserved nature, Meghan had inherited her mother's defiant and stubborn nature in situations such as this, and crossed her arms, "Neither am I, Mr. reaper." But her heartbeat still twinged in panic when Kid got that look in his eye.

With Laura

It was to say the least, that Laura was in a good mood. The birds were chirping, Voldemort was dead, and all of the munchkins had a free democracy. Sure, getting Meghan to calm down last night in her panic over what in Hells name Kid would pull today was no easy task, but she did it! Reassuring her nervous friend was one of her specialties, even if she couldn't cook. Or whistle. But that was an entirely different matter.

She was walking back from the bathroom when she saw the mission board. She loved taking on missions. Unfortunately, her weapon did not. So, might as well take this opportunity to find one. Glancing up at the mission board, she tried to find one of reasonable difficulty, when Liz and Patty walked up to her.

"Morning, Laura!" Liz called, with Patty giggling and giving Laura a quick and powerful hug.

Laura returned it tenfold, actually making Patty rub her arm in sight pain. The blond smiled, impressed; not many could do that to her.

"So, what's Kid up to today?"Laura asked in amusement, noting that he wasn't currently present with his weapons.

"He mentioned having to do something early, and he left without us, he's probably in the classroom."

That sent out obvious warning bells in Laura's head, but she cheerfully ignored them. Couldn't be that bad, right?

"Haha, poor Meggie." Patty laughed, rocking back and forth on her heels.

"So how many souls have you two collected so far?" Liz asked, walking back with Laura and Patty to the classroom, probably to end up rescuing Meghan from their enthusiastic meister.

"Hmmm, I think it was around 50 or so, it's hard to get Meggie into battle sometimes."

"You two are completely different, but you seem really close."

"How come?"Patty asked, hopping on one foot along side Laura to keep herself entertained.

Laura shrugged, "We kinda keep each other in balance I guess. Meggie's got the strategy and calm, I've got most of the power and will to fight. Meggie usually avoids conflict, and I end up making the decisions in the end. She'd make a horrible meister. But she's a damn cool weapon!" Laura smiled, pumping a fist in excitement. Patty followed the motion with the opposite arm. The two looked out each other and laughed.

Liz smiled as they neared the classroom, Laura was full of pep and enthusiasm, while Meghan was shy and indecisive. Yet they made a good team. Well, she could say the same thing about her and Patty.

Her smile dropped and Laura froze in her tracks when they heard a crash from inside the classroom  
"Uwaaaah!"

"Meghan, come back here and put the gloves on! I assure you it's for your own good! Pleeeaase!"

"Kyahahaha!"

"Black Star, stop laughing!"

"This is so uncool."

"I'd Maka chop him, but I kinda wanna see what happens…"

"Help meeeee!"

Liz and Laura looked at each other, "Uh-oh."

Laura whipped open the door to see Kid chasing a frightened Meghan around the classroom, just barely missing her whenever she ran into a desk or corner in sheer panic.

Meghan's one big mistake was to stop on sight of Laura.

"Lau-EEK!" Her relieved cry was cut off when she was tackled from behind by Kid, who gave a victorious 'ha HA!'

"Get him off Laura! Fish!"

Laura pinched the bridge of her nose for a moment, and with Patty's excited laughter behind her, charged at Kid and gave him a well placed kick in the gut, pulling Meghan up as her anxious friend dashed behind her and hid.

"Didn't I go over this with you yesterday Kid? Who are you to tackle a lady in public?" She crossed her arms and gave a stern look, while on the inside she was giggling like mad. Ok, this was no time to be laughing, her friend was in trouble, but it was still funny.

Kid blinked, the gloves still clutched in his hand. He blushed again, when he realized that his composure had yet again slipped in his desire to stop the nail biting.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to tackle per say, I was just-"

Laura grinned, and patted him on the head roughly, "I know you didn't mean to, just be careful about where you are before you tackle Meggie."

"Laura!" Meghan cried out indignantly.

The rest of the class was starting to feel rather ignored, when Stein suddenly rolled in.

"What the hell is going on in here." His tone was his normal dangerous monotone, as he took in the sight of the floored Kid and knocked over chairs.

"Kid was chasing Meghan around to stop her form biting her nails."

Stein froze and looked at Kid, twisting the bolt in his head thoughtfully.

"Did it work?"

"I don't think so."

Without another word, Stein reached into his front pocket and pulled out a stamp and pressed it into some red ink on his desk. He rolled next to kid and forcefully stamped the word "Fail" onto his forehead.

Kid frantically tried to find a mirror.

"What's it say? I can't see! Is it at least symmetrical?"

No one had the heart to tell Kid that it wasn't symmetrical, so they all hid the mirrors. He would be safe from himself. Until he went home and saw it in his mirrors. Well, Patty and Liz could deal with him, right?

**And another chapter of "God Damn It Stop Biting Your Nails!" I'm having loads of fun writing this. **

**Kisa: I'm not having loads of fun being chased out of my wits.**

**Me: Well, it is pretty funny.**

**Kisa: Do you want to be chased by Kid?**

**Me: You know you love it.**

**Kisa: …**

**Me: And that's where we'll end for today! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and will review it! It only takes a second. Just click that little review button down there so you can tell us what you think. And we need more ideas on what Kid should do. One reviewer already gave us one and we deeply appreciate it!**

**C ya l8r!**


	4. Operation: Crying

**So, here's another installment of the series every snail across the globe is raving about! I totally made that up, but you have no way of checking now do you? You can't talk to snails. Well, anywho, here's the next chapter. We hope this one gets more people to laugh!**

**Disclaimer: The snails don't own it, so I don't either**

**God Damn It Stop Biting Your Nails! 4**

Unlike the usual Nevada weather, it was a pleasantly warm day with a cool breeze rustling the flowers planted in front of the Death Bucks Café. The place wasn't crowded because it was a Sunday afternoon, and people had better things to do on a Sunday than chill out in a café, right? Wrong.

Laura had her mid-back length brown hair in two low pigtails, reading a shonen manga for a change of pace while sipping tea with honey and milk while Meghan preferred to stay in her comfort zone with a shojo manga, a caramel frappuccino in one hand and her long curly hair worn down for once.

Laura giggled when a piece of hair blew in Meghan's face and her friend had to blow it away. She made several attempts at blowing it away before giving up and using her hand to tuck it in with the rest of her vortex of all barrettes and brushes that she somehow tames into normal hair. It's not an easy feat.

"Remember back in middle school? When you wouldn't take your hair down for anyone? I had to practically force you to let me see your hair down once. And then one day, you just kind of stopped caring."

Laura knew by Meghan's nostalgic smile that she did.

The black haired girl placed her book down and held her cup with both hands, staring down at it thinking of it, "Well I've grown up a lot since then, I'm not as shy as I once was either..."

Laura snorted in disbelief, but looked away innocently when Meghan snapped her head up with a raised eyebrow in response. For a second the two glared each other down. Not in a mean way, but more of a contest of wills. Meghan was the first to break the silence.

"You've grown up too Laura; it's hard to describe in what way, but you have."

Laura grinned, gulping down the rest of her tea with one vastly exaggerated swig.

"Ah! I burnt my tongue!" Laura then began waving her hand in her face like a fan, stomping her feet, and flailing her free arm.

Meghan rolled her eyes, "then again, maybe not."

With Kid,

"Giraaafffe! Giraaaffeee! I love giraaaaffes!" Patty sang, walking next to her sister and her meister towards the café.

Kid tried not to say anything, giraffes, ugh, horribly asymmetrical beasts. His hand stuffed in his pocket, he touched the anti nail biting list. His last plan worked out about as well as the first, he needed to avoid chasing the girl, or at least put her in a situation where she couldn't run away. Otherwise everything would end in the same vicious cycle, and he'd end up with another "fail" stamp in the face.

Back to the subject of the café. It was one of Kid's favorite places to be. The setting was bustling, but with an air of calmness that relaxed him. When he had nothing better to do, he would come here. As it so happened, he had noting better to do.

Maka and Soul were out on a mission in New York. They would be coming back later that day, but all of Patty's incessant babble had drove the OCD kid half insane and he could not stand another second having to deal with just Liz and Patty. He sometimes wondered how Liz stood her sister, but decided not to say anything.

Black Star and Tsubaki were on some "super secret training." Kid knew better than to try to mess with Black Star when he was fired up. The last time he did, he singed his hair a little bit, making it even more asymmetrical.

"Hey Kid, look who's here!" Liz shook his shoulder and pointed to the café just a little ways off.

Speak of the devil, there she was, with her best friend and meister Laura. The nail biter, and current victim-ahem-object of his obsession.

"Wow, her hair's down, I almost didn't recognize her." Liz observed.

Patty giggled, and put a finger to her lips, signaling for Kid and Liz to keep quiet, as she crept behind Meghan. Laura looked up, but not enough to give the blond away, as she tiptoed behind her unsuspecting friend. Laura does this herself on an almost regular basis. She could let someone else in. Still, Meghan never quite got used to being snuck up on so often. Finally, she pounced.

"Boo!"

"Gaaahh!"

Meghan's book shot out of her hand as her arms flailed. Thankfully, her hand just nearly missed her frappuccino. Unthankfully, her book had hit someone hit the back of the head. They were now glaring daggers at her back. Meghan gulped not really wanting to know who it was. Slowly, she turned to see the last person she ever wanted to see at that moment.

It was Death the Kid.

"Sorry!" Meghan squeaked, bolting out of her chair and back pedaling, quickly grabbing her book and holding it up as a sort of shield as she gave Kid a wary look (well the past two times she's seen him, it resulted in a chase).

Liz saw this look and patted Meghan's head reassuringly, "Don't worry Meg, Kid isn't sure which plan to go with next on the anti-nail biting list, so today you should be safe."

Meghan continued to stand there disbelievingly, T-there's a list?

"You guys here for coffee too?" Laura asked, unfazed by what just happened.

"Yeah, we always come here when we've got some free time and just wanna relax…other than staying at home anyways," Liz answered, pulling up a chair next to her.

Laura laughed, "Well, feel free to join us, Liz!" Laura said with a waving arm, indicating the very little space to her left. Liz smiled, she was never one to beat around the bush.

Patty sat next to Liz, and, to Meghan's discomfort, Kid sat next to her.

Having lost interest in her book for the moment, Meghan absentmindedly brought her fingers up to her mouth, chewing on the ring finger slightly as her eyes stared off into space.

She stopped when she heard a whimper; that was never a good sign.

Meghan looked around to see Kid looking at her with huge wobbly puppy eyes, then next thing she knew, Kid had his head in her lap, having collapsed to his knees in sobs.

"Waaaah, Meghan, do you hate me or something? Why must you keep biting them?"

Meghan looked around, they were attracting stares. Patty and Laura looked at each other, obviously trying hard not to laugh.

"What's going on? Did she dump him?"

"Isn't that Death the kid? Shinigami-sama's son? Why on earth would someone dump him?"

"She's kinda plain looking isn't she? And her hair's all frizzy."

Meghan blushed and tried to tug Kid off of her. The tugging only caused hi mto cling and sob harder.

"No, of course I don't hate you. It's just a habit, I keep telling you that."

"But whhhhyyyy?" Kid wailed, looking up and sniffling loudly. It was a good thing that Meghan was immune to this from Laura trying it so often when she didn't want to cook dinner. At Meghan's somewhat disturbed and sympathetic look, Kid next buried his face into her stomach, hugging her and going into hysterics.

"I know I'm an asymmetrical garbage nightmare, but please if you have any pity, stop biting your nails!"

Meghan looked to Laura for help, but Laura only sat there, smiling with her arms propping her chin up, still trying not to laugh.

"What? Kid's being a good boy and not chasing you isn't he? You don't really need help.

Meghan glared at her as if to say, thaaaannnkkks.

After a few more minutes of trying to coax the 'psycho' off of her, the stares of angry café goers got worse, and so did Meghan's embarrassment. Fine, if Kid was going to cry like a two year old, she needed to handle this like he WAS a two year old.

"Laura, I'm sorry, but I think we're done for the day, we need to leave."

Laura shrugged, still with that damn amused look on her face, but Meghan found herself unable to stand and leave due to a certain two year old on her. Oh, come on!

"Kid, we need to leave now, we're disturbing these people. Let go." Meghan tried her best to delve into the vast amounts of patience she had with experience to her special needs little brother. She knew Kid didn't have asperger's syndrome, but he could sure as hell act like it sometimes.

"B-but if I let go, you'll bite them again! I can't do that! I won't let go!" His vice grip around her stomach tightened, making Meghan gasp for breath for a second.

At this point, Laura and Patty gave up trying to hold in their snickers. Meghan tried not to get angry, she took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of her nose, _Lord Death give me strength to deal with this guy._

"Fine then, we'll compromise. Would holding onto my sleeve work until we at least get to Laura's and my apartment?"

Kid's sobs slowed a little like he was thinking about it.

"I g-guess," he answered, pulling out a tissue and blowing on it then swiftly pinching Meghan's sleeve in his hand. Meghan resisted the urge to roll her eyes and led the way out of the café terrace.

Liz was impressed, even she wouldn't have been able to go this long without blowing up at him. Kudos to Meghan.

She took several back streets to avoid as many curious looks as she could. It wasn't every day you saw two girls laughing hysterically at a boy at least 16 years of age latched onto another girls sleeve like a 3 year old, sniffing like he never got the cookie he was promised, and another girl hoping that she could be invisible.

Finally, they made it back to Laura's and Meghan's apartment in one piece. As soon as she closed the door behind them all, Kid latched himself back onto Meghan and resumed his sobbing.

"A-asymmetricl! So asymetriiiiicaaaaallll! I'm trash, I can't even save you from biting your nails!"

Meghan sighed and patted his head unenthusiastically, _I never asked you to…_ but Meghan held her thoughts knowing that saying them would only cause more of an upset.

"Kid, can't I just bite my nails when you aren't around? I'll try my best not to if you are."

Kid shook his head "no" into her stomach and she tried not to flinch; it tickled when he did that.

"They'll still be asymmetrical the next time I see you!"

The girls sweat-dropped. Of course, he would be the type to check if she had or not. He checked everything that had nothing to do with him for symmetry.

Laura was still giggling at the sight of Kid latched onto her friend, but felt it was time she give her a little help.

"Hey Meggie, remember what always helps us when we're sad!"

"Tim McGraw?"

"Well that too, but the other thing.

Meghan blinked, then suddenly her eyes lit up in realization. She tried her best to drag herself and Kid into the kitchen, then finally had Liz, Patty and Laura help pry him off and into a chair.

He went back to sniffling indignantly when he saw she wasn't going back to biting her nails, but instead rustling around the kitchen preparing something.

Finally, after about ten minutes of this, Meghan laid out a massive (and remarkably symmetrical looking) sundae for each of them.

She patted his head, and he looked up, his eyes still wobbly.

She tried her best to smile despite the trouble he had put her through that day, "No more crying okay? Not over something stupid like my nails."

Kid stared at her and she stared right back, hoping he'd finally get the picture ad stop crying. It wasn't that she felt bad, she did, but there was no way she could just stop biting her nails. So the crying was more pathetic than guilt inducing.

"Okay," he answered quietly, giving his ice cream a experimental taste. 

Meghan and Liz sighed, happy that he was content for the moment, as Laura and Patty started a chocolate syrup gulping contest. Meghan ignored them and reveled in her peace. For the moment anyway.

Kid walked down the apartment stairs with a full stomach and reasonably high spirits.  
"Geez Kid, why does it bug you so much that she bites her nails? Normally, you would have given up and just majorly disliked her for being asymmetrical at this point, but you don't want to seem to give up on this one."

Kid didn't answer, because he truly didn't know himself. Liz was right of course, but he couldn't figure out why this time was different.

As he was left to his thoughts, Stein sensei emerged from the grocery store with Marie, when he caught sight kid, he asked him how he was.

When Kid told him he was still trying to get Meghan to stop biting her nails, Stein once again stopped and twisted the bolt in his head.

"Any luck?" Stein asked.

Kid sighed and Marie patted his head comfortingly, "No.."

Thud!

Fail was once again stamped to Kid's face. Stein left with Marie, ignoring the protests that Kid had. His two caretakers, or caretaker since Patty wasn't that much help, could be left to deal with him. He would get over it eventually, right?

**And another chapter done. We are actually updating consistently, a surprise for both me and Kisa.**

**Kisa: Normally we don't get this far, nor as many reviews as we've been getting, Thanks you guys!**

**Me: We love youuuu! I feel like we're at a rock concert.**

**C ya L8r**


	5. Operation: Water Gun

**So. we're back to another chapter of "So you think you can get Meghan to stop biting her nails?" Okay, I know that's not the name, but it could be. Anyway, moving on, I hope you like this next chapter. I will have lots of fun writing it! Hehe, Kisa is playing Cooking Mama, so she won't read this until it's about halfway done... which gives me plenty of time to wreak havoc!**

**Disclaimer: … I wish I wish I owned this amazing manga/anime/story/thing. What? No genie? I don't own it.**

**God Damn It Stop Biting Your Nails! 5**

Kid was slowly running out of options. He paced back and forth in the center of his room, staring down the list he had made a few days ago. His list of ways, though plentiful, was daunting. The last three have completely failed him. He would need a new approach to this problem. No longer could he just prevent her from biting, he needed to make a consequence to it. Maybe she would learn then.

Liz and Patty watched Kid through the doorway as he muttered to himself.

"He's finally cracked like an egg!" Patty cackled leaning on the door frame for support.

"Yeah, maybe we should do something now?" Liz responded. As she said this, Kid stomped the ground and tripped on his own feet. As he tried to right himself, he knocked over his chair, unbalancing the room. He cried in anguish at the unbalance.

"Or we could leave him alone," Liz decided walking away, Patty laughing harder now. There wasn't a lot lot they could do to help Kid anyway.

As Kid cried on the floor, he looked at his tear-stained glove. One would think that he would cry out in anguish, but the sight inspired him to an idea he had previously written. Excited with this one, sure that it would work, he left to get the necessary supplies. He was confident that tomorrow Meghan would learn not to bite her nails.

Back at the ranch,

Meghan pondered the day's events as she laid on their couch playing country music. Kid had unsuccessfully tried to stop Meghan from her habit by crying, clinging and pleading. It failed, but he was sure to be back tomorrow. Meghan could only stare at the ceiling and hope that tomorrow would be better.

"Aw, come one, Meggie, he can't do much worse than that," Laura said when Meghan expressed her thoughts, taking the opposite side of the couch. She had just cleaned up after the syrup fight. It was delicious, but messy.

"That's what the last guy said before he disappeared."

"What happened to him?"

"No one knows; he disappeared."

"Oooh," Laura said, pretending she knew what was going on, "anyway, if he tried anything tomorrow, I'll be your shield, okay? I know today I wasn't much help, but tomorrow I promise I will be!"

Meghan stared at her for a second, unbelieving, but after Laura held her puppy eyes for five minutes straight, Meghan was forced to give in.

"Maybe I should just stay home tomorrow, maybe he'll get bored and stop if I'm not there."

Laura shook her head "Nu-uh, you gotta go to school, no skipping. Besides, he already knows where you live, he'll probably just show up here."

Meghan's face paled. Good God she was trapped.

The next morning, at Shibusen

Kid smirked to himself, surely this one would work, he had heard great things about this technique at the pet shop he bought it at. Naturally, he didn't think of Meghan as an animal, but she could be as stubborn as a mule. Either way, it would get the point across. His smirk deepened maliciously as he looked down at the squirt guns in both palms. There was no reason this wouldn't work.

Oh, if he could see into the future.

Meghan prepared herself the next morning, it was Monday, so it was not the best of days. She sluggishly put on her black sweatshirt, over her white t-shirt that said, "Obey the baby turtle," with a cartoon turtle under it. She pulled on a pair of jeans she liked, praying today would not be a disastrous day. She could deal with a normal Monday.

Laura met up with Meghan, wearing a white t-shirt that said, "If you are reading this, you are within punching distance," with a small fist under it. Her and Meghan bought the shirts at the same store, and were in sync enough that sometimes they did things like this.

Meghan was grateful for her sweatshirt as it was a cold Monday morning. _ Stupid Mondays._

Laura did her best to be Meghan's shield. She walked on Meghan's left, prepared to launch at anyone that resembled Kid, for he could be in disguise. Meghan forced her to stop when she nearly killed a boy who bent to pick up a dropped book. How was Laura supposed to know that he wasn't trying to sneak attack Meghan?

It was in this manner that they entered the classroom. They were early, but Maka was there with Soul, so they decided to see if they could learn anything else about Kid that could save Meghan.

"He is a little odd, but for the most part, he has the best intentions at heart," Maka said, trying to sound convincing.

"He's a total spazz attack," Soul said without care.

"We already knew that," Meghan said.

"We need something for ammunition," Laura explained.

Before Maka could question what that meant, Black Star dropped in on them from the ceiling, landing on Laura's left. Meghan jumped back, even though he wasn't close to her, but Laura caught her in time.

"See? I'm there for you." Meghan nodded, still unshaken.

"You said you need ammunition on Kid?" Black Star echoed as Tsubaki walked in though the door to stand behind him. Laura nodded, asking him to go on.

"Unfortunately, there isn't any ammunition on him, but I'll be on the lookout. As a trade-off, let me know when you can spar, I see that you've grown stronger since we last tried."

"You've grown stronger, too. It'll be a good match," Laura promised leading Meghan to her seat in the back row with the air of a body guard. Everyone looked at the two of them funny, but no one said anything. Laura was giving off a menacing aura.

Others were filing in when it happened. The enemy walked in with Liz and Patty in tow, carrying something hidden in his right hand. Laura tried to get a better glimpse, but she couldn't see what it was. He was hiding it well.

Meghan saw Kid walk in. For a moment she was fine, until she saw he was hiding something. Getting nervous, she began to bite her nails.

This was the opportunity Kid needed to try his new plot out. In his right hand, he carried the two guns. It took much convincing to himself that he could deal with the imbalance for five seconds as he walked in the room. He needed the element of surprise first, and he had it.

He threw one of the guns to his left hand and took aim at Meghan. She "eeped" when she saw them, but wasn't fast enough to duck. Smirking that he would get her, he fired. In slow motion, it happened. The water flew across the room, attracting many stares. Meghan closed her eyes for the impact of the water. She wasn't exactly afraid of it, but she still did not want to be wet. Then, her bodyguard sprang into action.

Laura lunged across her seat and shielded Meghan with her arms outstretched, her back to Meghan and glaring at Kid. He looked taken aback, but unperturbed. There would be other times. Even as he thought this, he heard Meghan's biting, and he needed to stop it.

Liz saw Kid's frustration and knew that this wasn't over yet. It wouldn't end until he squirted Meghan and stopped the biting. Liz sighed and took her seat behind Maka. Patty trailed along with a contented smile. There wasn't anything to laugh at, but she did clap when she saw Laura block the water.

Back to Kid's frustrations, he jumped around the room, to go for Meghan's back. Laura anticipated this and picked up one of her useless textbooks for a shield. She jumped over Meghan's head to block the shot that Kid fired. Brown eyes met gold in a glaring contest. This would be a tough battle for either side to win.

Kid had to get creative with his shots. He fired one in a lob, and then darted to the side to get Meghan's right arm. Laura saw the lob, calculated the route, and threw the textbook to meet it. She grabbed one of Meghan's from her bag, despite Meghan's small protest and used that to block the on from her side. After blocking she retrieved the textbook in air before it landed on Meghan's head.

The two combatants were now on the same row of desks staring each other down. Kid's brain rushed to think of ways to get past Laura. The students of the classroom were clearing away from the desks to the floor space to give them room to fight. None of them wanted to pick a side or be involved as a casualty either.

Black Star wanted to join in the battle, but he didn't know whose side to take. He knew that if he took Laura's side, it would be unfair to Kid, but he couldn't join Kid's side because he did not have a water gun. It was a dilemma for him. Tsubaki had no wish to enter the battle and was content to reamin impassive.

Maka and Soul just watched with blank expressions.

"As much as I should stop them," Maka began, "it is an interesting battle and I would like to know who wins. I'm also learning from this as well." Soul had taken the opportunity to catch up on his sleep; Maka had been trying to tutor him lately against his will, and his lack of sleep was not welcomed. So, this was the perfect time to catch up.

At some point of the students clearing the way, Stein had rolled in. He knew that he should stop them from fighting, but he figured it would be a good lesson anyway. It also gave him an opportunity to see Laura fight. Even though she was one of his students, he rarely saw her fighting. So, Stein contented himself just to watch.

As Laura and Kid continued to stare down, Meghan decided that she should do something useful. Laura's use of textbook shields was going to ruin their books. Meghan noticed that she had her black sweatshirt on and decided that it would be a good shield. Taking it off, she threw it at Laura saying, "Here, use this as a shield!"

Laura caught it in her left hand letting go of one of the textbooks in the process. The best defense was a good, offense, right?

Kid was in the middle of formulating a complicate sequence of shots when Laura jumped several feet and slammed the sweatshirt over his head backwards, and pulling up the hood so he couldn't see. This being completed, she flipped backwards and landed in front of Meghan.

Kid lost all thought when the hood covered his eyes. It took a second to register that he was in a sweatshirt, with his arms not in the sleeves, and a hood in his face. So many things about this frustrated him that he couldn't even form words and just screamed, wrenching the sweatshirt off.

He was now angry. Most of his gentlemanly nature gone, he glared at the two girls with malice. One girl continued to torture him with the destroying of nails, and the other prevented him from stopping the girl and annoying him in the process. Kid knew that a hot-head never won, so he cooled down long enough to think A moment's thought left him with an idea. He decided to just charge in. Why not? It would work.

Laura saw the fire in Kid swell up and deflate like a balloon. Then, he vanished for a second. Laura knew he was just moving quickly, and found him two feet ahead of her. Before she could say anything, he squirted her in the eyes, and pushed her aside with his left hand. He then aimed at Meghan with both hands, knowing that the distraction was gone. He squirted.

As Laura fell, she threw the text book in her hand. She knew she could not stop the water from hitting Meghan, so she aimed for Kid's left hand, and then lunged at the other one.

She and Kid grappled with each other, before Kid just gave up and Laura grabbed the gun. She was about to question why he stopped when she saw that he was blushing.

"Why are you-?" Laura started when she realized that her chest was a little wet, and therefore semi see through because it was white. Her eyes widened, not for herself because she could care less, but because she knew that Meghan was squirted, too. And Meghan was squirted a lot more than she was.

She and Kid turned to see Meghan completely frozen. Laura froze herself, not knowing what to do about the situation. At first, Kid blushed even more, before he realized something.

"At least your chest is symmetrical," he commented. That was what was needed for Meghan to squeak and hide under her desk. Laura promptly punched Kid in the face, sending him into the nearest wall. Taking action, Laura jumped and retrieved Meghan's sweater from where Kid and thrown it. Meghan took it, still refusing to come out from under the desk.

The students realized that the battle had ended and went to take their seats.

"Poor Meghan," commented Tsubaki. Black Star started laughing before going to congratulate Laura on Kid's defeat.

Stein rolled over to where Kid was in the wall and pulled out the fail stamp.

"Another to your collection," Stein said as he stamped Kid's forehead with it. Kid was knocked out at the time, so he did not respond.

Liz and Patty went over to their meiser and pried him from the wall. Patty propped him in his chair and took out a marker to doodle on his face. Liz took out a marker to make Patty's symmetrical so Kid didn't completely spaz when he woke up.

The rest of the day was uneventful, and Laura and Meghan went home.

"Are you okay Meggie?" Laura asked as they took off their shoes and Laura went to boil water; she was making pasta tonight for Meggie.

"I need the meat." Meghan answered, her voice hollow. This was one of those things that didn't happen often. Holy shit, Meggie was pissed.

"Um, here." Laura held it out for her friend and quickly pulled her hand back once it was received, just in case Meghan decided to bite her.

For the most part Meghan was really laid back and it took a lot to get her this irritated and angry. Normally, it was her that would be calming Laura down, that was a natural way to go about things. But this, Laura did not know what she could say that wouldn't piss Meghan off more.

Meghan raised her arm, transformed it into a hammer, and began attacking the meat with ferocity and anger, relentlessly pounding it.

All that Kid, Liz and Patty could hear outside of the small apartment was loud repetitive banging.

Kid blinked, wondering what on earth was going on. It sounded like someone was being killed. Suddenly fearful that the place was under attack, Kid wrenched open the door, it was unlocked, and jumped inside ready to attack whoever was there.

He was left speechless when he saw Meghan going to town on a piece of meat. He had heard that she was a hammer and ax, but seeing it in front of him was different. The hammer reached two feet in diameter and the ax on the other end was three feet in length. She was intimidating.

"Can I help you?" Laura said, turning to face him, seething with anger. Meghan turned, slowly as if turning on a hinge, and upon realizing who was there began glaring at him, fire from the very depths of Hell shining in her eyes. Kid was afraid.

"...um..." Kid stuttered, unable to form words at Meghan's intense stare. Laura urned to see her friend and looked back to Kid.

"You might want to run," Laura mouthed. Kid took this advice to heart and sprinted away without a glance back.

Liza and Patty followed him, not knowing what had transpired, but following him anyway.

Meghan focused her gaze on the door where he had just left before turning back to the meat.

"Yeah, you'd better run," she spat, bringing her arm down with such force that the table cracked underneath it. Laura gulped. Only God knows what tomorrow will bring.

**Hmm, so that ends that. This chapter is longer than other because I got carried away with it. Sorry, I like detail.**

**Kisa: No more boob shots!**

**Me: Well, this is rated teen, for good reason. That's the end folks. Hope you liked it and review if you did!**

**C ya l8r!**


	6. Operation: Stay Alive

**Another day, another chapter. Aren't you glad we're updating reasonably well? I am. Never happened before. At the thrid chapter I always lose interest. Not here, though! still going strong!**

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater n'est pas le mien. Si il était vrai, je voudrais être heureuse. That was supposed to be french. Supposed to be.**

**God Damn It Stop Biting Your Nails! 6**

"Kid, come on, you have to go to school," Liz chided, tugging on Kid's ankles. She was tugging at his ankles because his hands were too busy clawing at the floor for a good hold. Which were unwilling to yield.

The lights were entirely off. One of Kid's slumps had hit him fast and hard after last night, when he had gone to Laura and Meghan's apartment to apologize only to be met with a sight scarier than "The Exorcist." A pissed of Meghan.

"No, I can't go, I insulted and humiliated a lady and was unable to keep her nails symmetrical even after that. My father will probably disown me before I can even say anything to defend myself, and how can I?"

Liz sighed as she heard Kid whimper pitifully.

"That's probably a little true. You can't defend you actions; you did go a over the top this time."

"But it was funny!" Patty added cackling.

"ANYway..." Liz said, giving a sideways glance to Patty. "All you can do is apologize when you see them. Meghan's a pretty understanding person and she doesn't seem the type to hold a grudge unless you're a really bad person. Which you're not. And if she forgives you, Laura probably will too. Quit being such a little girl and go apologize like a man!"

Kid sat up suddenly, face totally cured of any self-pity, "Okay!"

Liz sighed heavily, relieved that Kid had finally stopped clawing his floor and decided to act his age. Yes, he was a genius, but he could be such a child sometimes! Patty wasn't helping when she pointed out the claw marks on his floor to Kid causing another nervous breakdown. Another day, another problem. Well, it was never boring.

With Laura and Meghan,

"Don't make me go Laura, pleaaasseee!" Meghan whined, clutching the sofa with all her might so her athletic friend could not pull her off. She was running out of strength fast though.

"You need to go to school and face him! I know you don't want to, but you have to! Running away won't solve anything!" Laura desperately tried to convince her friend, dragging her and the sofa towards the door. So as not to let go, Meghan changed her arm into the hammer ax, and dug the ax part deep into the sofa. The only way she was going to school was if the sofa went with her.

"So, I just need to get you an the sofa to school, then? All right so be it!"

"No, Laura please! I don't want to!" It was then that Meghan unleashed her secret attack. She turned to Laura and made her eyes as big as they could get and curled her lip. She formed the perfect puppy dog face.

"No! I won't let you just stay."

"Please?"

"But-" Meghan had already won at this point.

"No. I will stay."

"But you're just-"

"I'm not going."

"You're impossible! Fine. Stay here and hide. I'll deal with the problem."

Meghan fell as Laura dropped her ankles and stormed away. Meghan almost felt like chasing after Laura. Not because she felt guilty, but because she was afraid. She was afraid that Kid would get seriously injured. Well, she could only hope for the best.

Black Star struck a pose as he stood waiting on the steps of Shibusen, reveling in all his awesome glory, when he felt an unsettling aura come from the bottom of the stage. It was a 'pissed mist' (thank you for the awesome wordplay adam ferrara!)

This, however, did not intimidate Black Star, it only excited and interested him. His grin broadened upon recognizing the person and he jumped down to meet a very frustrated Laura. Tsubaki trailed behind him.

"Yo, Laura! Where's the nail biter? Shouldn't she be here worshiping my Godliness?"

Laura gave a hollow laugh, "She's not coming; she won't come no matter what I say."

"Cuz kid saw her boobs?" Black Star said with a blink, rubbing the back of his head.

"Black Star!" Tsubaki scolded, blushing at his word choice.

"Well, her bra, but it's basically the same thing," Laura said, sweat-dropping at his bluntness. There were times to be blunt, and times not to be. This was one of those times not to be.

Their conversation was cut short when they heard three sets of footsteps come from the school. Laura looked up and glared at Kid (but not Liz and Patty since they had nothing to do with what happened.)

"Well, I hope you're happy! Meghan's too embarrassed to come to school today because a certain whack job decided to broadcast the symmetry of her chest to the entire class, and it didn't help that you stared at them for waaayyy too long."

Kid's face fell even more than it already was, and his eyes held true guilt and remorse, "I-I know, and I'm sorry. To both of you. I wanted to apologize to Meghan, too, but…"

Laura growled, "Sorry's not gonna cut it this time. Meghan's really sensitive, she doesn't know how to let stuff like this go like I do. She can be a real wimp sometimes, but I do understand why she wouldn't want to see you at all."

Kid looked really sad when he heard that. He knew he had gone too far and was willing to make up for it, why couldn't they see that? Or did they just not care?

"Black Star, I need your help. We're gonna show Kid how serious this is."

Black star stared at her. Laura's muscles were tense for the fight. Her hands poised for defending an attack or making one herself. What really got him was her eyes. Normally they were wild and full of power, but now they were a concentrated mass of fighting spirit. Never had he seen her like this. He smirked.

"Gotcha."

Kid blinked up in surprise after seeing Tsubaki transform and Black Star along with Laura prepare to fight him.

"Let's spar, Kid, you against me and Black Star, since my weapon isn't here."

Kid looked surprised and a little intimidated. However, he knew he could not back down from this challenge. If he won, he knew Laura would forgive him for what happened on the honor code. If he lost, though, there was sure to be Hell to pay. He had to win.

"I accept. Patty, Liz." On command, the two girls transformed into guns and flew to Kid's hand. For a few seconds, no one moved. Each person was waiting for someone else to make the first move. Black Star, not being one for waiting, gave up after a few seconds and launched his attack.

"Tsubaki, let's go!" Black Star cried. Tsubaki echoed him with a "yes," and they charged into battle. Kid easily dodged Black Star's left handed swipe, and blocked the right handed swipe with his left hand, who happened to be Liz.

As this happened, Laura drop kicked Kid from twenty feet in the air. He managed to evade it at the last second, but was barraged by Black Star just as quickly. Kid fended off the attacks as best he could, but one clipped his shoulder. The cut wasn't bad, but he learned his lesson.

"This isn't even a fair battle," Liz commented to Kid. He knew it wasn't but there was little he could do about it. He hasn't gotten the chance to go on the offense, and he didn't think he ever would. He would be torn apart at this rate.

"Look, Laura, this battle is uneven," Kid tried to reason. He only hoped that her anger would not blind her.

"Really? I think it's fair. 3 vs. 3. It's your own choosing that you want to have two weapons and not two people. We simply don't have that choice. I don't know why you aren't winning; I thought you were supposed to be someone special," Laura remarked as she prepped herself for another attack.

Kid knew that she was trying to goad him. He knew it, but it was working. Her logic made sense now that she said it. He could find no flaw. Still, she irked him to no end. Caused a small twitch in his eyebrow, which made him more annoyed because it was only one eyebrow. Damn her.

"You want a fight? Fine, let's go."

Kid had Patty switch out of being a gun and hold her sister as a weapon. Kid wanted to fight Laura 1 on 1, mano a mano, man to man, or man to woman... whatever. He knew Patty and Liz could hold their own against Black Star and Tsubaki, he wasn't worried about them. He was, however, worried about himself.

Laura had disappeared from his sight. Looking around, he didn't spot her red shirt that she was wearing, or her brown hair in a ponytail. With neither of these signs, he closed his eyes to see if he could hear her. He did.

He heard and felt the whoosh of her leg coming down on top of him before he could ever see it. He reacted just before contact and put his arms up to block it. He was just in time. His arms were strong enough to prevent the kick from crashing into his skull, but he could not bear the full force of it and had to go to his knees to absorb the impact. Damn, she was strong.

Seeing her kick was unsuccessful, Laura back flipped out of it and landed several feet away. Kid got off his knees in the same time, ready for another sneak attack. He didn't need to as it turned out. Laura just rushed at him in full sprint with her arm back, rearing for a punch.

Kid could not tell if it was a feint or a real punch. He knew Laura was smart and concluded that she was going for a feint. He still put up a defense for the punch, but put little effort behind it. He expected her to fake a punch, elbow him on his right, then do some kind of aerial attack. Thus he prepared to grab her elbow should it come.

He was wrong. Dead wrong. Not only was she not feinting, but she was putting every once of strength she had into that punch.

It was half a second before the punch connected with Kid's jaw that Laura decided to be a little merciful and telegraph her attack with a taunt, "Hope you like stars!"

It was then that Kid realized that there was no feint. Shit. He was about to lose most of his teeth. He could not stop the punch from hitting him, so instead he decided to fall back with it, lessening the damage. Still, her fist and his jaw equaled to a whole lot of pain.

Meanwhile, Black Star and Patty were battling it out. Not with weapons though. At first, Patty had fired a few shots that Black Star dodged. Black Star then tried to attack Patty with Tsubaki as nunchucks, but she deflected them saying, "didja really think that would work?"

"As much as those puny Nerf darts worked," Black Star replied with a grin at his own joke. Patty pouted.

"Yeah, a kid with no skill can totally say that."

"What? I am the man who will surpass God! The almighty Black Star!"

"So, right now you're a wimp, right?"

"Says the girl with a sailboat on her head."

"Yo mama was a sailboat"

"I never knew my mama," Black Star replied looking forlorn.

"Aw, you gonna cry now? TOO BAD!" Patty yelled with a cackle as she rolled on the ground laughing.

"Uh, Patty, that was a little mean," Liz said, disapproving of her sister's behavior.

"I doubt you know yo mama either!" Black Star shouted.

"Black Star!" Tsubaki chided, finally getting a word in, "you shouldn't sink to their level of insulting people's parentage."

"No, he's right. We don't know our mom," Liz said becoming a human again. She was fed up with the fighting right now. Tsubaki also became human, giving up on actual fighting as well. That didn't stop Patty and Black Star, though. They were all revved up and ready to go.

"Yo mama's so stupid that when she went to the movie theatre and it said no one under 17 she went home and got 16 of her friends."

"Yo mama's so greasy she used bacon as a band-aid!"

"Well, yo mama's so old that when she was in school, they didn't have a history class."

And the witty banter went back and forth. Vaguely, Liz wondered where her meiser had gone. Well, he would be alright wherever he was, right?

As it turned out, he wasn't. Kid found himself a second later in the side of the school, a good three feet off the ground. He expected Laura to jump at him then and finish him off while he was still incapacitated. She didn't let him down.

She lunged at him, prepared to kick him in the stomach and further into the wall. Kid had finally woken up and realized that she was out to kill. And since it was like that, he needed to use all the tricks in the book to get him out alive.

He rolled his legs to his chest, and used his hands to push off the wall and meet Laura in mid-air. His legs almost connected with her head, but at the last second she grabbed them and swung him towards the ground.

He landed with a roll regaining his balance. Looking up, Kid saw her wall kick and land on a spire jutting out from the castle. She perched there like a cat, or more like a panther as she crouched, ready to strike her prey: Kid.

Kid knew it was time to stop defending and start attacking. Leaping up, he made his way to where Laura perched. She had lost him actually, distracted by a "yo mama" joke Patty had just made about Black Star's mom and a tea pot. Kid saw his chance.

Kid was about jump out from his hiding place and attack when he stopped in mid-air. A moment of pure joy came over him. Laura was sitting perfectly symmetrical on the ledge. She was not a centimeter off on any angle. Her hair had somehow righted itself so each fly-away strand was mirroring another one. The wind was blowing directly in her face, too, so her shirt and pants were symmetrical. It was a moment of bliss for Kid. One that cost him dearly.

Laura saw Kid when he jumped up, and reacted like a wild panther. Purely on instinct, too. She registered his look of bliss for half a second before pouncing. The force of her attack on him knocked Kid out of his reverie.

The two fought in mid-air to see who would be the one to take on the impact of the ground. Kid lost.

The details of his pain are too great to explain, so imagine for yourself what happens to an egg dropped from fifty feet onto spikes that simultaneously exploded and set the egg on fire only to then be pierced by a thousand needles. Okay, the pain wasn't that bad, but that's the general idea.

"Kid, you okay?" Laura asked kneeling beside him when it was clear she won. He nodded meekly. "Good. Now I would like to lay down a few conditions."

"First, don't do anything that physically harms Meggie. If you do, I get full rights to reciprocate that pain back to you with interest. Lots of interest." To show that he was still listening, Kid nodded again. His lungs weren't getting enough air at the moment to speak.

"Secondly, I want blackmail material." Kid looked at her questioningly. Or tried to, anyway. It didn't quite work, but Laura got the idea. "Just something so if you go too far, I can punish you without having to physically hurt you. 'Cause as much as I enjoyed this, I don't plan on doing it again. Next time, you might REALLY be killed."

He didn't doubt it.

"Lastly, you need to tell me of all plans beforehand. Don't worry about this because I want her to stop biting her nails, too. Drives me nuts! She could easily get a nail clipper, but no. she just has to sit there and oooh, its so aggravating."

Kid was taken aback by this. She wanted to help? Well, he reasoned, having her as an ally was certainly much better than having her as an enemy. Who knows? She may have some other ideas that he didn't write down.

"Fine," Kid said finding his voice, "I agree."

Laura took his hand and shook it to seal the deal. She had a happy smile, one that Kid was slightly afraid of. He almost regretted choosing her as his ally. Almost.

"Wow, Laura, you really did a number on him!" Black Star commented sauntering over.

"Yeah, it was a tough battle. What happened with you and Patty?"

"It was so much fun, Laura!" Patty said coming up from behind her, scaring her half to death, "we just went back and forth with 'yo mama' jokes for a while."

"Until Tsubaki finally put an end to it," Liz added.

"Yes, I knocked Black Star out for a moment, and Patty began laughing so hard she forgot all about it," Tsubaki remarked and began apologizing again to Black Star for knocking him out.

"So what happened here?" Liz asked, poking Kid in the side to see if he was awake.

"We just struck a deal, that's all," Laura said brightly with a smile. No one questioned it, and soon everyone broke off and went to class as the bell rang.

Later that day,

Kid knocked on Meghan's and Laura's apartment door, feeling quite sore form his previous battle, but tried to hide it so he wouldn't make Meghan feel bad. It didn't work.

"Yes, can I help y- Oh my god!" Meghan shouted, upon sight of Kid's bruised form, swollen jaw and all.

"Uh...hello Meghan.." All previous practice of just how he'd apologize flew out the window, he had no idea how to start. He felt slightly depressed that things weren't going perfectly. It was such a good plan, too. He was about to cry and collapse to the ground, when he heard Meghan sigh.

"Did Laura do this?"

"Well uh, I suppose we both did. All it was was a spar that got out of hand, she didn't do anything illegal if that's what you mean."

Meghan tried not to smile, in a way Laura had really come through for her, but she also had to admit giving Kid a swollen jaw was a little over the top. She couldn't yell at said friend because she was out at the moment with Liz and Patty. Laura had invite Meghan to come along, but she declined, saying how she wanted a quiet evening. So much for that plan.

"Come on, I have something that'll help." Meghan led him by the wrist into the kitchen, sitting him down and retrieving the witch hazel and cotton balls from the bathroom.

"Dab some of that where it hurts, I'll get some ice for your jaw. Then I want an explanation for what happened yesterday, alright?" She gave him a look that was both flexible and stern. An odd combination that could only make sense when Meghan did it.

When she handed him the ice, he felt the relief spread through his lower face as it slowly brought the swelling down, Meghan waited patiently, trying desperately not to bite her nails as she grew bored waiting.

"Look, Meghan, I was out of line yesterday. I never mean for my obsessions to get so out of hand, they just do. It's always been like that. I truly didn't mean to embarrass you yesterday, that wasn't the point of what I was trying to do. But that's no excuse for what I did because it still hurt you and I'm sorry...can you forgive me?"

Meghan listened carefully to what he was saying. He didn't say anything about giving up, she didn't expect him to, but his apology was still sincere. She gave a slight sigh, but Kid felt his heart rise when he saw a quirk of the lips.

"I suppose. You may be a weirdo and a complete psycho sometimes, but I still think you're a good person. One I'd like to be friends with if you can get over the nail biting?" Meghan gave him a hopeful look and he smiled, nodding.

"Definitely, though I'm not saying I'm going to give up. I will eventually get you to stop biting your nails." He held out his hand for her to shake.

Meghan rolled her eyes, but she didn't feel as nervous as she was at the beginning, it was a new chapter int his wacky crack story.

She put her hand in his and they both shook on it, "I'm not saying it's going to work either Kid-kun. But let the war begin my friend."

**Yeah, we decided to let it end on a good note. Sorry about the long battle scene. I get carried away when I write them, as you can well tell.**

**Kisa: It wasn't until I stepped in that she actually stopped.**

**Me: Well, you were playing Cooking Mama so...**

**Kisa: And I still can't get a gold on the Shumai Wonton!**

**Me: We will conquer them eventually...**

**Until then, we will continue writing the next chapter. Please review, I like to know what people are thinking, and send us your ideas for a way fro Kid to get her to stop! We welcome them with open arms.**

**Kisa: and cookies.**

**Me: Mmmm, cookies.**

**C ya l8r!**


	7. Operation: Hot Sauce

**Well, I know it's been basically forever since we updated, but it could be worse. It could. But we r updating now. PARTY! no wait, that comes later.**

**Soooo, we r going to start now.**

**Disclaimer: nada. Rien. Zilch. Nothing. Othing-nay. Uhh... I ran out of languages.**

**God Damn It Stop Biting Your Nails! 7**

_Credit for this goes to Purple-Eyed Devil and Coleen... meggie's dad's landlady person + family friend..._

Kid tried not to let himself snap at the younger of his pistols as they walked into the darkening park. The trio was going there to meet Laura to discuss their combined plan. Trees loomed around them and Patty was darting in and out of their limbs, singing the mission impossible theme song under breath.

"Patty, for heavens sake-"

"DO do doooo...DO do dooooo" Patty made a gun shape with her hands and tilted her neck just barely to glance beyond the tree she was hiding behind.

"Stop that," Kid commanded, placing a hand on her shoulder to make her stop. She pouted but temporarily ceased what she was doing. Liz gave her a comforting pat on the back.

Next thing they knew, they heard a crashing in the brush in font of them, and some ten feet away, they saw Laura dodge rolling into the shadow of a tree, doing the same exact thing Patty had been doing. Kid and Liz face palmed.

"Well Laura, thank you for agreeing to meet...me...where'd she go?"

Kid looked around him, as the girl had virtually disappeared as he had looked away for a split second. Had she run behind another tree?

Before he could call out to ask, a form came swinging down from a tree limb above him, and Laura was hanging upside down in his face, and their foreheads clashed together like two cups in a bar when they raised them in cheers. Kid fell down while Laura simply rubbed her forehead with a smile.

"I have a hard head."

"Owwww..." Kid moaned; she had hit him square in the forehead. The only thing that cheered him up was the thought that it would be symmetrical.

"'Ello there." Laura crossed her arms, though still upside down, as she waited for Kid to stand up again.

Patty had collapsed from her position behind another tree and started laughing her ass off, "God that was sooo funny, you just came swignign down and BANG!"

Liz sighed and gave her meister a hand up, "You ok?"

Kid didn't answer, just gave a curt nod and cleared his throat, smoothing out the new wrinkles in his otherwise flawless suit. His eye twitched.

"Now then, let's get to the point so we can be that much closer to the solution. I suppose a good place to start is, does Meghan have any weaknesses that you'd be willing to share with me?"

Laura looked thoughtful for a moment, then swung down and landed gracefully on her feet, though her head felt a tad bit woozy from being upside down so long. She may be the closest thing to an Amazon, but hanging upside down makes anyone dizzy.

"Well, I know that she's terrified of scorpions, but I don't suggest you exploit that one." She gave him a glare and Kid nodded like an obedient five year old. "She doesn't like heights without the proper precautions...such as walls or safety belts on a roller-coaster, but then again, who doesn't?"

"That sounds pretty standard." Kid observed and Laura shrugged, "anything else?"

"She hates spicy stuff."

"That'll work" Kid snapped his fingers immediately, and his eyes turned determined. Laura smiled at being helpful and flew up into the trees again. Kid and Liz left for home, but Patty stayed back. She followed Laura and the two began playing tag, in the dark, until four in the morning.

The next day, a Friday as it happened, Kid announced to his class that he wanted to hold a party at his house. They all thought that him having a party randomly was suspicious, but no one questioned it.

"So, are we going to Kid's party, Meggie?"

"You can if you want, but I don't think I will," Meghan replied as they headed home. Kid had been perfectly civil that day, so Meghan was going home in high spirits... for once.

"WHAT? You're not going to a party held at some rich kid's house? WHY?"

"I'm tired. And i'd probably have to wear something fancy and I don't want to." Laura knew that since Kid had not done the hot sauce whatever-he-was-planning-trick during school, it must then be at the party. Meghan MUST go to this party whatever the cost.

"You can't be nearly as tired as I was. Patty would not quit chasing me until four in the morning when she conked out and fell out of a tree. I tried ending it at midnight, but she followed me everywhere! So, I had to continue."

Meghan blinked twice. It wasn't convincing enough. On to plan B.

"Besides, if you're not there, who's going to stop me from killing Kid?"

"Oh, Maka is there. She won't let you commit murder."

Laura realized that Meghan was right; Maka would be an issue in all of this. Just another obstacle in the game. There was also Shinigami-sama, who would be watching the party as a super Dad from all possible mirrors. Laura would NOT mess with him either. Focus. Right now the mission was "Get Meghan to go to the party." She couldn't resort to plan X yet, too risky. Mmm, plan D could work...

"There is no way you are going to drag me there, Laura," Meghan said before Laura could actually attempt to drag her anywhere.

"How'd you know I was going to drag you anywhere?"

"You drag me EVERYWHERE any time I don't want to go. It's plan D because you skip C because you don't think C should be a letter." This is the point in friendship where you really can almost tell what the other one is thinking. It's the really scary point for people like Laura who are trying to plan things. Well, onto plan X.

"Okay, actually, I just wanted to go to a party with my best friend. I don't know anyone else there, and I'd feel really left out." It was around here that Laura started letting a few tear drops fall. "Sure there are Liz and Patty and Black Star, but there'll be other people I don't know. I'm a shy person by nature, you know that. I could get along, it'd just be Hell, and I'd go home crying at the end of it and then you'd have to comfort me, but then you'd feel bad because you weren't with me there in the first place..." Laura broke off on her rant with a small sob.

Meghan knew that she had to go now. How could she leave her friend alone after a story like that? No, to be a good friend, she would go. She wasn't going because she liked parties, it was to help her friend. She knew that Laura would do the same for her.

"Oh fine, I'll go. Happy?"

Laura jumped up and body slammed Meghan into a hug, knocking her to the ground with a thud. A.k.a. A glomp. Laura's hand softened the fell, but it was still a thud. "YAY! Thank you Meggie!"

"I can wear my normal clothes, though. Right?"

"No, we'll have to get you something nice to wear."

"EH?"

/

"I don't like this Laura. You owe me big." Meghan had crossed her arms and was dangerously close to both a scowl and a pout as Laura pushed her form the back towards Kid's house. Thanks to Liz's keen eye for fashion, Laura had successfully managed to convince (cough force) her friend into a nice long sleeved dress that ended elegantly below her knees. The sleeves were long enough to droop at her wrists but not enough to consumer her hands like her sweatshirt did. Laura had a sporty but still sophisticated looking spaghetti strap dress, a lovely turquoise color and assorted silver jewelry glittering in the lamp light.

"Oh hush up, you look nice, so let's go an enjoy ourselves, 'kay?"

"Mm," Meghan grunted in response as Laura rang the doorbell. Kid, because it was his house, answered. He had the fakest smile either girl had seen. It scared them and Meghan wished the could bite her nails. Laura prevented this by holding her elbows pinned to her side, though.

"Good day ye maidens, step into yonder dwelling." Kid said flatly, though his smile was just as fake and gave a secretive look towards Laura, which she returned.

"Is that really necessary?" Meghan asked, sweat dropping at the extreme gentleman-ism he was using.

"Patty's idea, it was either follow through, or hear her scream about it for the next half an hour." Kid dropped the fake smile and replaced it with a small half-smile. This was better.

"Ah."

Kid held an arm out to welcome them in and held the door open well out of their way. Laura stepped in gracefully, being used to heels, but Meghan just barely managed to stumble in, mumbling curses as her ankles kept rolling until she finally stopped, her arms held out in front of her and her knees crooked inwards.

Black Star dropped form nowhere after clinging to a curtain like a monkey, dressed in a monkey suit, laughing at Meghan's predicament, "You've got chicken legs! They're all wobbly!"

Meghan blushed in embarrassment, and slowly tried to bring her legs up under her properly, and for a split second she almost looked elegant, standing perfectly straight...that is until she tried to take a step, and her own foot tripped over the other. Curse her poor depth perception.

Meghan plunged forward, and just barely managed to catch herself and save herself form a bloody nose. Her hands stung as they grazed the rough doormat.

She turned and sat on her hip, as her shoes prevented her form getting to her feet immediately, and she felt an arm pull her gently upwards. It was Kid and Laura, Laura looking amused, cause of course she knew this would happen at some point, and Kid, looking genuinely concerned.

Meghan blushed even more, she wanted her sweatshirt to hide in, she wanted to disappear, she could feel the stares of her classmates on her back.

"I want to go home..." She whimpered, more to herself, but both Laura and Kid heard and instantly felt guilty.

Hooking and arm around her waist, he supported her enough so she could stand, but if she lost her balance he'd be there to help. Meghan didn't know if he was still acting for Patty or if he was just being a nice guy... for once.

"How about I help you inside?"

Meghan's face was already red, so of course no one could tell she was blushing with Kid's close proximity and was embarrassed that she couldn't walk herself.

"No, I-I'm okay." She pulled away saying, "But thank you for the offer."

Kid blinked, as she walked away, "Welcome, I guess."

Laura stood there, watching her friend's retreating back, when she noticed Kid was still staring after her as well...shouldn't he be getting ready for the operation? That WAS why they had this freakin party in the first place.

She snapped her fingers in front of his face, "Uh hello? The plan? There is one right?"

Kid blinked with a start and shook his head, "Yes, right of course, the plan. Right."

With that, the young shinigami murmured his plan to her, which she agreed with, but she still gave him a suspicious look as he shuffled of to execute said plan. Maybe there was more going on than just his plan to get her to stop biting her nails. Just maybe. Plan m could be put into motion soon. Or was it plan l? Oh well.

Despite the initial complications, the night continued without a hitch...for the most part. Meghan had found a nice spot to sit on a love seat a little ways away from where Patty and Black Star were pigging out on expensive party food. Laura joined them the moment she found an open space.

Her arms folded across her, Meghan found herself rubbing them as if she was cold; it was sort of weird to be out in public without her sweatshirt. It acted as a sort of security blanket for her. She felt very vulnerable without it.

She found herself staring off into space when she realized with a start that the love seat was occupying one more. It was Kid, the guy who had been tormenting her for a while now, and he had the dangerous smirk he had whenever one of his crazy plans was abut to come about. Meghan felt the hair on the back of her neck prick her skin. Something bad was about to happen.

Kid held out a plate of food to her, "Hot wings?"

Meghan looked at the wings, she loved chicken wings, but not hot ones. They even looked far too red to be savory. She politely shook her head no.

"No thanks."

"Ah, but you must try at least one, these are specially made form some of the finest chef's in the world."

Kid held the plate closer to her face, as if to shove the food into her mouth.

"I-I don't want any, but thank you anyway." The smell of the vinegar in the hot sauce made her eyes want to water, and her nose twitch and wrinkle in slight disgust. She pushed the plate away, but she noticed with dismay that the sauce had found it's way onto her fingers as she did.

"Ugh." She glared down at her hand, damn clumsiness.

Kid tried not to pat himself on the back, all was going according to plan, and she didn't even want to run away form him yet. He reached behind him and pulled out the secret weapon.

"Here, wipe it off with the handkerchief."

Meghan looked over to see him holding out a very nicely embroidered handkerchief...little did she know that within the folded linen was a horror to her taste buds.

"Thanks kid, I hate spicy food, I'm sorry."

"Not a problem, we all have out preferences." Kid sat back on the love seat as she wiped the sauce off her hands. Unaware that she really was just coating her hands in freshly ground paprika, she rubbed her hand on the handkerchief while the hot sauce still stained her fingers.

After a moment she handed it back to him, and he made no move to leave, so they both sat back and relaxed as their classmates mingled around them. After a while, Meghan unconsciously brought a hand to her mouth and kid tried not to get excited.

Meghan bit down on her nails, but she froze and Kid felt himself squeal with glee on the inside. She rubbed her mouth of the bad taste but did not think to look at her hand, she probably thought it was just a little excess sauce she missed. But as she started biting again she started to gulp and rub her eyes in discomfort as the rich spices worked their magic.

Kid noticed Laura by the buffet table and he scratched his nose in signal. Laura gave a small two fingered salute, and she dumped the rest of the drinks into a nearby plant. That plant was going to die. Her actions went unnoticed by her friend but her classmates gave her funny stares all around.

Kid soon started to snicker, as Meghan started to breathe with her mouth open in an effort to cool it down, "W-what the heck?" she muttered o herself.

Kid relaxed into the love seat, his arms positioned symmetrically behind his head as a sort of pillow, "Sorry about that Meghan, but that handkerchief was coated with paprika, and the hot sauce is still all over your fingers. That linen was next to useless."

Meghan gave him a funny look, then looked down at her hands, why didn't she bother to check if it had actually done the job or not?"

As the spice began to burn her throat, and the nerves begging for her to bit her nails, she started looking around frantically for a drink.

Kid chuckled, that damn smug look on his face still, "don't bother, I've removed all the drinks. The only way to make the spices go away is to stop biting your nails."

Meghan glared at him, he looked pretty darn proud of himself. She stood up with a huff, well there was one thing she hadn't tried.

Kid blinked his eyes open and sat forward when he noticed the girl marching decidedly away form him, having taken off her heels for easier transport. He suddenly got a sinking feeling, and he followed.

"Meghan? Meghan what are you doing?"

She didn't answer, didn't even turn to look, next thing he knew she turned a corner and when he got there himself she had come back out, drying her hands on a paper towel.

Kid's heart fell with dread and his eyes widened in a horrified manner, "d-don't tell me...You washed it off?"

Meghan rose an eyebrow, "Figure that one out all on your own didja?"

"Whyyyy?" He cried, wanting to cry, his plan was ruined! And he had worked really hard on this one too."

Meghan shrugged and sighed, patting his head as he collapsed to his knees on the floor,

"Next time you wanna try something like this, you might want to remove the plumbing."

"Hey, Kid, how'd it-" Laura started as she popped from the doorway. She saw Kid banging the ground in frustration, crying about how useless he was, and Meghan starting at him like he was an alien. "Oh, well. Hey, Meggie, you should see this one kid who came. His partner is a spear and he's hitting targets blindfolded! You should see it!"

Meghan wasn't particularly interested in this, but she knew Laura would be sad if she didn't at least tag along. Though, she did feel bad about leaving Kid here.

"Wanna come, Kid?" Meghan asked holding out a hand to help him up.

"But-but, my plan!"

"Yeah yeah, it's ruined. You'll get over it and think of something new, won't you?"

Kid was dumbstruck at this. At least she was smart enough to realize that he would not relent. And a guy hitting targets while blindfolded did seem quite interesting.

"Alright, I'll go." So Meghan hoisted him up and they walked into the room just in time to see the guy miss and hit a portrait, causing it to be unsymmetrical. Which caused Kid to have a fit.

"NOO! The portrait!" Kid wailed.

It was as he screamed the door banged open with a clap of thunder in the background. In rolled Stein.

"I suddenly had the urge to come here." He looked and saw Kid on the floor wailing. He knew what this must mean. He rolled over to Kid and took out his stamp.

"Fail."

**This could have been finished a few days ago, but I got caught up with my own story. Not a fanfiction... but yeah. ANYWAY. I thought this was a pretty fun chapter. I didn't write most of it, but hey.**

**Kisa: You wrote a pretty decent amount.**

**Me: Meh. I guess. Cookies to who can figure out what I wrote and what Meghan wrote. And when I say cookies, I mean Mrs. Field's and I mean box loads of them.**

**Kisa: Mmmm, cooookies.**

**Me: Please review. We're still looking for ideas, always looking for ideas. We even used some of them!**

**C ya l8r!**


	8. Operation: No Stress Beach Trip

**Kisa: Hi! Kisa here, I know laura always starts these things, but I decided it was my turn! ...uh well, I don't have much to say other than that...on with the chapter!**

**Laur: Huzzah!**

**Disclaimer: Me no own.**

**God Damn It Stop Biting Your Nails! 8**

Laura could hear the shower running down the hallway of the apartment. She also knew that Meghan was the most relaxed when she was in there. It was the one place she could bite her nails in peace without having to worry about kid barging in and freaking out...hopefully.

This meant that she'd be in there for at least a half an hour, and she and Kid could come up with the next operation.

Laura quickly pranced over to the front door and put a finger to her lips when she saw Kid, Liz and Patty waiting outside.

"Meggie doesn't know you're coming over.." she whispered.

"Shouldn't you tell her then?" Kid asked raising an eyebrow.

Laura waved a hand dismissively, "Nah, it's more fun this way."

Kid and Liz sweat-dropped, while Patty just snickered because she couldn't laugh.

The tyrannical trio took a seat on the old gray couch sitting forlornly in the girl's living room, while Laura curled into the recliner beside them.

"So what's next Spazzy?"

"Spazzy? Who's Spazzy?" Kid asked.

"You're Spazzy," She answered smiling.

Kid started protesting, "why do I have to be Spazzy, make Patty Spazzy!"

"Nope," Laura refused, and Kid felt himself going into one of his depressions, "You're Spazzy, accept it, moving on. So what's the plan."

Kid, feeling slightly indignant, turned his nose up int the air and straightened the top button of his shirt, "Well, I have been looking into some research on nail biting, and have found something quite of interest."

"Oh, do say," Laura commented in a British accent, obviously making fun of his hoity toity attitude.

Kid felt his eyebrow twitch, "anyway, I found that nail biting is caused mainly by stress. So my new approach to this problem, is to keep Meghan perfectly relaxed at all times to keep her from biting her nails."

Laura laughed out loud this time, which made Meghan pause in her shower, wondering what on earth was so funny, but soon dismissing it and went back to washing her tangled mass of...'hair'... cough-vortex-cough.

"That's not gonna happen bud, "Laura said, waving her hand around negatively while Kid looked slightly insulted at her laughing, "Meghan has anxiety issues ever since...well a few years ago."

"B-but..I could stop that!" Kid insisted and Laura looked doubtful.

"She takes medication for it so she can go to sleep at night. It's that bad."

"I swear, I can do it!" he assured, and his eyes were so determined, if Laura didn't know Meghan as well as she did, she might have believed him.

"Tell you what, Kid," Laura started, resting her head on her hand, "If you CAN make all of her anxiety go away, I'll set you up on a date with Meghan."

"What-? How is that-?"

"Come on, Kid. I know you like her. It's not as if you're very good at hiding it."

"I agree with her," Liz chimed in next to Kid.

"Liz! You agree with her?"

"Well, yeah. It's obvious you like Meghan." Kid turned twenty shades of red in the span of two seconds before he managed to compose himself. A little bit at least.

"So, what happens if I lose the bet?"

"If you lose..." Laura mulled the thought around in her head.

"You'll have to dress up like a bunny!" Kid looked at Laura before he realized that her lips had not moved. He then realized that the voice was Patty's who was now jumping up and down.

"Yes," Laura echoed, "you'll dress up like a bunny. In a bunny suit made by Patty. For an entire school day."

Kid did not know if the risk was worth it. A bunny suit? He would not go to school in a bunny suit. He had to make this work, to lessen Meghan's stress. For her sanity as much as his. A bunny suit.

"So, Kid, do we have a deal?"

He was worried, very worried. But his hand jutted out of it's own accord and the next thing he knew he was shaking her hand, sealing the deal.

"Yes." Kid said, then thought he should say something cocky to seem like he wasn't worried about wearing a bunny suit, "Does Meghan like white roses or red?"

Laura smirked, "I'm not sure, what size rabbit foot are you?"

They heard the doorknob of the bathroom turn and Meghan came out, her black tangled hair hanging in disarray around her shoulders and clinging to her face, steam flowing out of the bathroom with all of the hot water she used...she was wearing her duckie pajama bottoms and a baby blue sleeveless shirt...obviously she wasn't expecting company.

"Laura, have you seen the wide tooth com- W-what are you doing here?" She shrieked upon sight of kid. She looked down at her extremely childish and embarrassing pajama's, and dashed into her room, mortified.

"Wait! Meghan! It's okay, We like ducks!" Patty shouted after her.

Going to the beach...

"Thanks for taking us to the beach, Kid" Meghan mentioned form her place in the back seat of the car. Liz was currently driving, with Patty in shotgun. Kid was sitting in the direct middle of the middle row of the seats, with Laura and Meghan in the back, they were in a perfect symmetrical arrangement, if only Meghan would stop biting her nails!

"You're welcome. I hear it's a very PEACEFUL and RELAXING place," Kid enunciated both words loudly, and Meghan looked confused and a little worried, Laura resisted the urge to face palm.

"Oh-KAY!" Meghan enunciated back, maybe it was some sort of knew car game?

"Alright, here we are!" Liz announced, as she pulled into the sandy parking lot.

"Here we are!" Patty chirped.

Four of the remaining passengers were surprised with how quickly Meghan dashed out of the car to the heavy cement wall, which was the only obstacle in her way form jumping into those pretty salty waves.

"Awesome! Look, we almost have the whole beach to ourselves!" she shouted, which was possibly the loudest they had heard her...well...happy instead of afraid.

With some minor unloading of the car, soon all five of them were trudging to the sandy surf. It took even less time for Laura and patty to whip off the clothes they had over their swimsuits and dash towards the water, both having already applied sunscreen while Liz prepared herself for sunbathing.

Kid's shinigami skin prevented him from burning, so he sat under the hot sun without too much worry, but Meghan was grimacing towards a menacing looking bottle of sunscreen in her hand.

Meghan hated sunscreen, she hated how greasy it felt on her hands afterward and how it wouldn't go away no matter how much you washed them. It was the same with hand cream, which was why her hands became wind burnt and bleeding in the winter form the cold.

"Blech," Meghan groaned, squeezing a little onto both of her arms then reluctantly started to rub it in. She did the same to her face and neck, along with the tops of her ears (she's half English and part Irish, her skin is usually fair and easily burnt.)

Kid looked away, feeling bad for staring, when he heard Meghan make a noise of discomfort.

She was trying to get as far across her back as she could without breaking her arm. Patty and Laura were already in the water, while Liz had meanwhile fallen asleep under the big beach umbrella they had brought, so that left Meghan with the option of having Kid rub suntan lotion on her back, or do it herself. She was finding just how hard doing it herself was going to be.

"Allow me," Kid stood and retrieved the bottle of suntan lotion.

Meghan stiffened and shook her head, "No, that's okay, I'm going swimming anyway."

Kid gave her a stern look, "If you are sunburned, it would make you unsymmetrical, that and you could get skin cancer."

"I'm NOT going to get SKIN CANCER! Gosh you're worse than Emmy!" Meghan put a hand to her forehead, reminded of her other, more paranoid, best friend.

"Better safe than sorry," Kid said, squirting a stream of the white liquid onto the girls back, she yelped at how cold it was.

Meghan tried not to let the discomfort of someone else's hands on her show, but Kid could feel it in how tense her shoulders had gotten as he rubbed the sun block in,

"Are you feeling alright?" He asked concerned.

"I'm fine,"Meghan bit her lip, "I just have...issues with people touching me."

"Do you have really sensitive skin?" he asked, and he raised an eyebrow when Meghan's shoulders leapt up to her ears when he reapplied some sunscreen on the back of her neck for good measure.

"I don't know. I'm fine with hugging and stuff, but touching like this...well I've always reserved stuff like that for..." she trailed off and Kid could see that her ears had gone pink as he traveled lower down her back, "Well, for someone I'm dating...or something." She mumbled the last part, feeling embarrassed.

Kid froze, and he realized that he had been done rubbing the sun block on Meghan a while ago. He blushed but soon thought of a brilliant plan, this was a perfect opportunity to get her to relax! He moved his hands back to her shoulders and started to rub soothing circles into them, trying to relax all of the tension that was already gathered int here.

Meghan unfortunately realized what he was doing, and in her embarrassment, she practically tore herself out of his grasp, "I'm going swimming!" With that she took off like a shot.

Kid was left standing there, his hands covered in sun block and a slightly put out expression on his face.

"Aw, she got away." Liz observed, sitting up when she realized she no longer needed to pretend being asleep.

"We have the whole day," Kid said, wiping the greasy substance off his hands on a beach towel, "I'll get her to relax somehow."

Patty, floating in a pink inner tube next to Laura, smiled, "Kid's so silly."

Laura laughed along with her, and surged forward when she noticed Meghan slowly start to get into the water herself. Meghan was one of those people who got in entirely too slow for Laura's tastes. So she did what any best friend would do, she swam up to Meghan's legs, and before Meghan could step away, grabbed her ankles and pulled them out from under her.

Meghan yelped and swallowed the salty water, standing up in a huff and breathing hard with how cold it was. She blinked twice and rubbed the salt from her eyes only to see Laura smiling innocently at her form a few feet away. She glared and splashed at Laura, only to have Laura splash her ten times as hard. Patty soon joined in on the other side, and Meghan was completely encased in the white spray of ocean water.

"Uncle!" She screamed, laughing but incredibly wet and cold. That and the salt was stinging her eyes.

"HAHA! The almighty Laura wns again!" Laura triumphed throwing a fist pump. Meghan rubbed the salt from her eyes and looked up to see what everyone else was doing.

Laura was still partying that she dunked Meghan, Liz was on the beach tanning, Kid was nowhere to be found, and Patty was... what was Patty doing?

"Patty, uh, what are you doing?" Meghan asked cautiously.

"I'm a motorboat, can't you tell?" Patty asked vibrating her lips in a motorboat way with her near her mouth like flippers and kicking her feet contentedly. Meghan could almost see how she was a motorboat. Laura began imitating her and soon they were having motorboat battles. Meghan was referee for it.

All Meghan wanted to do was swim. the water was warm, the beach was beautiful, and she could actually see her feet at the bottom unlike the beaches in New England. But nooo, Kid was not going to let her have fun...he wanted her to RELAX dammit!

Well, she would do all she could to have fun.

"Hey, Meggie, wanna play Marco Polo? We convinced Liz to join us!" Laura called out waving her over. Meghan nodded and agreed that she would play Marco Polo with them and waded over.

It was only a few minutes into the game with Laura as Marco, or Polo, or whichever was the seeker when things started to get competitive. It was noticed immediately because the waves made it hard for everyone to move and also masked their sound. This caused the seeker to have to sprint off in obscure directions.

Laura was having issues with playing Marco Polo in the ocean, but she overcame them. it was too much fun almost killing herself to try to tag her friends.

Kid watched the game nervously on the sidelines. This could not be good for Meghan's stress. Playing a game like Marco Polo had to be very stressful. Well, Kid wouldn't know since he had never played it. And on second thought, they looked like they were having lots of fun.

Meghan was having a blast. It was hard to move around in the water, but at least she could see. She didn't know how Laura hadn't died yet, being blind and all. She was laughing when Laura almost ate seaweed. It was a big mistake on her part. Laura heard the laugh and lunged in her general direction. Meghan tried to dodge, but Laura had incredile lunging abilities and tagged her.

So, Meghan took on he duty of being blinded and trying to get the others, much to Kid's chagrin.

"Meghan, you sure you can handle this?" Laura asked, almost wishing to take it back.

"Yeah, why not?" Meghan replied.

And so, Meghan beganto try to tag. It went well for the first minute, but then the tide began to swell and the waves began to get larger. Meghan was already having trouble balancing, but one big wave sent her toppling through the water.

"Meggie!" Laura cried turning around after swimming away to go get her friend.

"Ooh, the fishies got her," Patty remarked. It may have sounded funny, but her face was not smiling like it normally was.

"Patty!" Liz scolded already trying to fish Meghan out of the water. In one big heave she pulled Meghan up and by that time Laura had come over. The two inspected Meghan and found a gash on her leg.

Suddenly, Kid appeared in front of Meghan and was giving her leg an examination. Meghan blushed, she wasn't in enough pain to faint, and tried to pull her leg away from Kid. He kept a firm grasp on it, and after considering it safe to move, picked her up and carried her ashore.

Laura and Patty and Liz watched the prince carry the princess off and smiled.

"Well, it's his duty today to make her relaxed, remember?" Laura offered.

"Yeah, I guess that's why he decided to carry her," Liz remarked half-heartedly.

"You're both silly," Patty stated, "those aren't the reasons."

"Yeah, we know," Laura and Liz said.

"Uh, Kid, I can walk, y'know," Meghan explained.

"I know," Kid said.

"So, can you, uh, put me down?"

"No."

"WHY!"

"Because we're not there yet," he answered simply. This was not the answer Meghan wanted and she started kicking her legs.

"Put me down! Down down down!" Her leg was throbbing in pain, and it made her just a little testy, the salt was making it sting, even though she knew that would probably clean it, it still hurt like freakin hell!

Kid decidedly ignored her feeble attempts to struggle free and carried her until he could carefully set her down on her towel and bandage her leg.

"Thank you," she said with a huff. She glanced at her leg, her face blank. Despite it hurting, meghan had a pretty strong threshold for pain.

"I don't think you'll be swimming anymore today."Kid mentioned, rumaging aroudn in a first aid kit he kept in his backpack, just your standard beach necessity -

"It probably looks a lot worse than it really is, don't worry about it," Meghan answered with a shrug.

Well, she was wrong. Meghan had managed to be carried at an alarming pace by the wave into a sharp and rugged rock of the deep, her leg scraping against it, resulting in a nasty friction burn around the gash, and the skin had been cut away several layers by the jagged rock.

"Meghan, you look like you stuck your leg into a meat grinder." Kid rose an eyebrow at her.

Meghan blushed in embarrassment and crossed her arms stubbornly, "I don't promise I won't go back in the water."

"But the sharks will smell your blood and go' Yummy yum! Fresh Meggie off the rocks!'" Patty mentioned, as she, Liz and Laura pulled themselves out of the surf to check on their friend. Liz sighed, well that could be considered a legitimate reason.

"Don't worry Meggie,"Laura said, planting herself next to her depressed looking friend, "There's plenty of other stuff to do, we can play catch, and climb the rocks, and even look for shells! I know you love doing that!"

Kid felt panicked; Meghan had been injured and he was going to use this chance to get her to relax since the water was pretty much out. He had to put his foot down.

"No! She needs to sit and relax!" Kid stood quickly and stomped his foot in a tantrum, much like how he did when he first met them.

Laura and Liz look at each other. As if reading each other's mind, they came to the same conclusion.

"Yeah, she does need rest," Liz commented and started walking away.

"Hey, Liz, will you help me find sea shells?" Laura asked walking along the beach.

"Wha- Wait!" Meghan called out.

"Ooh, I'll go find crabs to crush! We'll have seafood tonight,," Patty said trailing behind Laura and Liz.

"You're just leaving me at this psycho's mercy?" Meghan screamed across the beach. Several people turned their heads, but none were any she recognized. She did see Kid sweat drop and begin to draw circles in the sand, though.

"No offense, Kid. It just, uh, slipped out."

"I know."

Meghan did feel bad thinking about it. Psycho was a little harsh to say.

"Um, hey, do you like... music?" Meghan asked. It was lame, very lame, but she couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Yeah, I play the violin," Kid said, still down and drawing circles.

"You do?" Meghan almost jumped up. She had never expected him to play an instrument. Now that he mentioned a violin, though, it fits him.

"I thought learning an instrument would be a good thing, and a violin is a symmetrical instrument, or as close as I can get to one."

"Could I... hear you play?" Kid stopped drawing circles in the sand and looked up. Meghan was intently staring at her feet as if they would change colors a any second. Her face was slowly coloring red. Her fingers were tapping her thigh. Kid smiled a little.

"Yeah, I have it with me. Be right back."

Meghan let out a sigh when he was gone. It took most of her effort after saying that to remain calm and not go into hysterics or a burst of apologizing for being so rude. He had also taken so long to respond to her. What could he have been debating?

Meghan heard footsteps and looked up to find him kneeling two feet away, taking out his violin and tuning it. She had the urge to bite her nails, but repressed it, knowing that if she did, she wouldn't hear him play. And she really wanted to hear him play. She didn't know why, but she really wanted to.

"Do you have a song in mind?" Kid asked raising the violin to his chin and holding the bow in his right hand.

"Uh," Meghan paused, unsure if he would actually know the song, "Lugia's song?"

Kid's face dropped and he face palmed.

"Kid? Do you know the song?"

"I do."

"You do?"

"Yeah. My father brough home the movie one day, saying how all the kids were seeing it so I should, too. I didn't want to, but in the end I gave up. and i liked this song. When I started playing the violin, this was one of the first songs I learned."

The thought of Kid watching Pokemon was funny. Still, she didn't laugh and watched as he took a breath and started to play.

Meghan had no idea what to expect when the first note rang out, but it was beautiful. She hadn't heard Lugia's song in a while, but it came back as he played each note perfectly. The vibration in her ears bounced around pleasantly. Meghan closed her eyes and just let the music flow.

When the song was ending, she opened her eyes to see Kid with his eyes closed and a small smile. For a second he looked...

"Are you okay, Meghan?" Kid asked as he stopped playing. Meghan hadn't realized that she zoned out, and woke with a start back into reality.

"Yes I'm fine,"She said, smiling and tried to act like she wasn't just staring at him, "that was beautiful Kid, thank you."

"My pleasure." Kid was feeling insanely happy, not only did Meghan look relaxed as a result of the music, but she had complimented him! She wasn't afraid of him anymore.

The young shinigami pulled a risky move in his new found confidence and scooted closer to her after putting his instrument away, so they were only a foot or so away form each other. Meghan didn't seem to notice as she looked a the ocean. Kid decided to relax and think of where Laura would set them up on their date. He had pretty much won this bet, as long as he was careful, nothing could interrupt Meghan's relaxation she was completely and utt-

"Ow!" Meghan cried out.

Kid jumped and turned quickly, "What is it? Your leg?" He looked down, it did NOT look pretty. But Meghan wasn't looking at it at all, she had seemingly forgotten about it 10 minutes after it happened. Now she was rubbing her arm and looking at her hand reproachfully.

"No, I went to scratch my arm and ended up stabbing myself with my thumb nail by accident. It's probably gotten too long."

Before Kid could say anything, Meghan brought the aforementioned nail to her mouth and bit into it, trying to tear some of it off and fix her problem.

"AGGHH! NO! I was so close!" Kid wailed and Meghan jumped a foot in the air.

"W-what?" Meghan inched away as Kid collapsed to his knees and pounded the ground.

"I was so close, you were perfectly serene after I played my violin, no stress at all! So why? Why are you biting them still?"

Meghan blinked, and leaned forward a bit, "Kid, did you think the reason I bite my nails was because of stress?"

"Yeeeessss., Kid whined, Meghan shook her head

"Kid, that's partly true, but there are other reason's I have. I bite them when I'm bored, thinking, happy, sad, or like now, if they're too long. It just happens."

"AAAGGGHHHH!"

Later that day,

As Liz and Patty helped Meghan up the stairs with her things and injured leg, Laura was smugly confronting a depressed Kid.

"So kid,"Laura began leaning her arm on top of his head and using him like a support, "About that bet."

"Please don't say it, I beg you" Kid couldn't even look up.

Laura smiled manically,

"A bunny suit."

**And that's where we'll end this chapter. I have absolutely no idea how long this is because i'm using my new laptop and a spiffy word pad. and a spiffy word pad cannot spell check, recognize grammar, add word art, add clip art, or do anything at all. it won't capitalize i. see? it didn't capitalize it. so, there is a high chance of many spelling errors in this chapter.**

**Kisa: I really have an injury like that. I fell on the street in Indiana. It was baaad. **

**Me: it only proves her clumsiness.**

**Kisa: Yeah, I feel embarrassed about it.**

**Me: So, anyway. Next chapter, we put Kid in a bunny suit. i hope everyone will enjoy that. We certainly will.**

**Review please!**

**C ya l8r!**


	9. Operation: Bunny Suit

**Another week or so, another chapter. At least we update. I usually don't. Kisa usually doesn't either. Together though, we are unstoppable!**

**Disclaimer: … I Soul Eater not own.**

**God Damn It Stop Biting Your Nails! 9**

Patty licked her lips as she worked, adjusting over and over again which way the ears should point as they perched on top of an unwilling Kid.

"Patty," He growled suddenly when she stepped back to admire her work, "It's bad enough I have to wear this, but at least make the EARS symmetrical!"

Immediately Kid threw up his arms and desperately tried to correct the slight bend Patty had put in one ear and not the other. All it did was make the blonde giggle louder.

Well they did it. It took a full two hours with Kid kicking and screaming and at one point sobbing. But they finally got him into the bunny suit. All it took was Patty who said (with her scary face) that Kid would be scum if he didn't honor a deal. It shut him up for a while, whether it be a realization causing this or just plain shock, it worked for them.

The bunny suit was a baby pink color, which made the situation all the worse for Kid. It wouldn't have been quite so humiliating if it was gray or even a light blue, but no, he had to wear a girly looking bunny suit instead of just a bunny suit.

Kid grumbled about this as he climbed down the stairs cautiously, the rabbit feet making the otherwise spacious stairway slightly more treacherous. Liz looked up from her magazine in the living room, and Kid could immediately see the strain on her face as she kept herself form laughing.

"Wow, Kid," she started, her voice clipped as she barely stifled a snicker, "Pink's a good color on you."

"Save it, Liz," Kid snapped, and turned his back away and walking towards the dining room to eat breakfast. He could hear muffled hysterical laughter being poorly muffled by a couch pillow, while Patty just cackled like usual on the floor. There would be hell to pay later tonight.

With Meghan and Laura,

"C'mon Meggie, hurry hurry!" Laura bounced up and down in the kitchen/dining room of their apartment while Meghan made breakfast, being careful of her healing leg. Eggo waffles were being toasted, and Meghan was frying a few eggs for herself. Despite her friend's endless harping (through years of practice), she managed to successfully flip her eggs onto a plate. The ding of the toaster sounded for both of them a moment later and Laura jumped up in anticipation.

"There." Meghan said as she laid both plates on the table and Laura got drinks and silverware, "What are you so-Gah! Laura, slow down! You're gonna choke!" Meghan pounded on Laura's back as the girl started shoving in her waffles and coughing. The waffles had been in there for so little time they came out mostly intact, if not a little slobbery. Meghan grimaced and ate her eggs with a little more difficulty, but Laura shrugged and continued to eat, albeit a little slower.

"Is there a prank I don't know about going off at school today? What's your rush to get there so fast?" Laura had surprised her friend today by waking her up instead of the other way around. Laura would get up when she absolutely had to, but she was usually very grumpy when she did.

Laura grinned and Meghan felt a chill go down her spine, "You'll see."

And that was all she could get out of her, even though she kept questioning her for the rest of the morning up until they arrived at the school's front steps and up on the front plateau, where the students conglomerated until the first bell rang.

At that point Meghan had resorted to not talking to Laura at all in her frustration. She hated being out of the loop, it made her feel like she was being ignored and that she was unimportant. But a familiar flash of white and yellow caught her eye and she noticed Soul and Maka walking towards them.

"Woah," Soul whistled upon sight of Meghan's cut, "You get in a fight with a bear or something?"

Meghan blushed and slipped the leg behind the other embarrassed, "No, I uh,fell in the ocean."

Soul laughed and Maka 'Maka' chopped him. The pigtailed girl was about to offer her apologies on behalf of her weapon, when a familiar monkey like teen was seen rapidly plummeting toward them from the top of the building.

"Yaaahhhoooo!"

Everyone nonchalantly stepped out of the way, and Black Star landed not too far in front of them.

"Hello Black Star," they sighed, as Tsubaki approached from a few feet away.

"Hey, Laura, you up for sparring?" Black star grinned.

"But Black Star, class is going to start soon, you can't!" Tsubaki pointed out, but looked sheepish when Black Star gave her a questioning look.

"But I'm the almighty powerful Black Star! Nothing restricts me, especially not a few teachers. I can spar whenever I want!"

Tsubaki looked tired already, so Laura decided to help her out. If the timing was right of course. Just in case, the brown haired girl glanced down the steps of Shibusen and smirked.

"I'll think you'll be a little too distracted to spar today Black Star." She said, and this time everyone gave her a confused look.

Soul looked in the direction she was looking and his eyes widened, "Is that-?"

Indeed it was. Meghan's jaw went slack and her mouth went wide open for all the bugs in Shibusen to fly into when she saw kid. In a bunny suit. A PINK bunny suit..

WTF?

Maka couldn't even find the strength to 'Maka' chop Soul as he collapsed to his knees in uncontrollable laughter. She was having too much trouble holding her own giggles in. Tsubaki gave him a sympathetic, but clearly shocked expression, but you could clearly see her try not to smile, and Black Star burst in his own boisterous guffaws. Laura was rolling on the ground holding her stomach and crying tears of mirth.

Meghan was the only one still, too confused and blown away to do anything.

Kid tried not to let the laughter bother him, he expected it. Anyone dressed as a bunny should expect it. But just because he expected it, it didn't mean it wouldn't make him all the more miserable.

"Yes yes, it's all very funny, hardy har." Kid snapped. Soul managed to calm down enough to sit up,

"I'm diggin the ears, Peter cotton butt."

A fresh wave of laughter broke out that even got a snort out of Maka.

Kid's eyebrow twitched, and he was about to stomp away, when he heard the familiar clicks of a bolt being twisted around curiously. He turned slowly to see Stein staring at him, expression unreadable.

"Stein sensei?"

Stein made no move, but one of his hands twitched. Kid realized what he wanted to do.

He sighed, "Yeah. Go ahead."

THUD

Kid rubbed the latest fail stamp on his forehead. He could feel a symmetry tantrum coming on.

That was when the other students noticed him, and openly stared.

He didn't try to fight it anymore.

"Dammit!" He collapsed and pounded the ground with a fist, "I'm Garbage! I'm an embarrassment to all Shinigami! I'll die! Just leave me here to rot!" Meghan sighed; at least now she knew it was really Kid. The bell rang, and the other students left Kid out of their sight, reluctantly. Somehow, Liz and Patty managed to drag him into the school and sit him in a seat a few rows away from Laura and Meghan.

Kid had just about had enough by the time science rolled around. Not only had people been mocking him, others were starting to take pictures to post everywhere. Seen enough, his entire reputation would be shot. He needed to get the bunt suit off. Now.

"You okay, Kid?" Maka asked from behind him at her lab table.

"No. I'm not," Kid replied.

"I don't know why you're so angry; you're getting so much attention. Hey, maybe I should wear a bunny suit," Black Star said as he watched Tsubaki mix chemicals. No one trusted Black Star in science.

"I don't want this attention," Kid said gritting his teeth. The next step for the experiment required him to put the tube over a fire and take observations on it. Patty said that she would do it, but Kid said no. Liz knew better than to ask so she watched him.

It was as Kid was about to put the tube over the fire that he had an idea. HE knew a way to get the stupid suit off. He had already tried unzipping it, but the zip was locked somehow. Everyone had steered him away from any sharp objects to cut the fabric, and the material was too strong to rip. But there was something he hadn't tried.

Fire.

Without thinking any longer, he grabbed the Bunsen burner. Patty stared at him with open eyes and Liz jumped up and tried to take it away. Most of the rest of the class watched in astonishment as he held the flame to his arm to burn the material. No one wanted to move lest they knock it from him and set the whole school on fire, or knock it towards him and burn him.

"Kid, hand me the fire!"

"No, I need to get this off!"

"Kid!"

Several students gasped or looked away when he touched the flame to the suit when all of the sudden the flame stopped. Kid blinked and looked around for the source. He saw Laura staring back at him in front of the gas switch. She had turned off the gas.

"Why did you do that?" Kid screamed.

"As if I'd let you off that easy," Laura smirked and leaned against the wall. Kid began pounding the ground in frustration and the whole class released a huge sigh.

"Kid, don't scare us like that again," Maka said as she patted him on the back. Kid continued on like a beaten puppy. He could not get out of this suit and would spontaneously burst into sobs and fits of frustration. Everyone figured that as long as he could go into hysterics like that he would be fine.

However, as the day went on, Kid felt the suit was getting warmer and warmer.

It was understandable, it was close to summer time in Nevada, and he was in a large furry suit, with no ventilation. Kid started to feel fatigued as he sat heavily in his seat.

"How are you holding up?" Liz asked, she could tell that her mesiter was acting a bit off. He had stopped sulking and just did nothing.

"Fine..." He mumbled.

He wasn't, though. Soon enough, his vision started to blur, and he got dizzier and dizzier. He wanted water, but since it was the middle of class, he couldn't get water. So thirsty… so tired.

Fwump.

"Kid!" Liz exclaimed, pulling her bunny suit clad meister off the floor, a worried hum resounded through the classroom. Laura and Meghan sat forward curiously.

"What happened?" Stein asked monotonously, wheeling his chair to the front of the room.

"Kid fainted!" Liz cried out, shaking her red faced meister, "I think he's overheated."

Stein sighed exasperatedly, "Someone will have to take him home. And before you ask, no, neither you nor Patty is allowed to go. Both of you have missed way too much school already." Before Liz could protest and explain that their tardiness was due to Kid as well, Laura's voice chimed in from the back.

"Meggie'll do it!" She held her friend's arm up while the black haired girl was distracted.,

"Eh?" "Fine, get a move on, scoot." Stein gave a shooing motion with his hand. Meghan sighed, and with extreme difficulty lugged Kid up and out of the school towards his house, tripping several times.

"Kid, you owe me big time..." she grumbled, finally heaving the unconscious Kid, still in the stupid bunny suit, and running upstairs to the bathroom. She grabbed a few wash cloths, wetting them with cold water.

"Hang on Kid, I'm coming!" she ran down the stairs two at a time, almost falling but somehow making it, and slid across the floor. If heat stroke wasn't dealt with accordingly, Kid could slip into a coma, and she wanted none of that. She almost screamed to see he was still slumped there, in the god damn bunny suit.

"Kid, take OFF the bunny suit!" Meghan hollered, pulling him up and yanking the hood down. She blushed heavily, but found the back zipper and after a minute of figuring out how to unlock it, unzipped it for him. Finally, the disoriented Kid was freed out of his fluffy prison and fell back onto the couch. Meghan breathed a sigh of relief, and finally laid the cooled wash cloths on his forehead and neck, hoping to get his temperature back to normal.

"If you sit there for a while you should feel better," Meghan said out loud, more to herself than anything. She briefly went over what she knew about heat stroke. Symptoms were obviously fatigue, confusion, dizziness, thirst- Meghan yelped when she felt arms clamp around her and pull her down. It was Kid…sort of. It certainly didn't seem like Kid, because he was hugging her very very tightly and was entirely too close for comfort. Meghan started struggling out of his tight grip to no avail. That's right, the other symptom was strange behavior. Well this was definitely strange.

"Kid, can you release me now?" Meghan waited for a response, but heard nothing except meaningless mutterings.

"Uh, Kid? Kid? KID?" Meghan desperately tried to wriggle free, but couldn't. his arms were too strong and she was too weak. She made a mental note to train with Laura sometime… okay, maybe not with Laura. On her own. She would train on her own. This didn't help her current situation though.

For a few minutes, Meghan just sat there feeling awkward, hoping that he'd come to on his own. When her patience ran out she began to try a different tactic.

"Kiiid," Meghan sang as if enticing a child with cookies, "I'm gonna bite my nails if you don't wake up."

"Mm, don't bite your nails," Kid muttered loud enough for her to hear. What? Was he awake. Meghan turned her head to see his face only to realize how close they were and turned back around blushing like a beet. She had just seen his face long enough to know he was still out of it. It was like he was in a trance where he would respond to her questions. This could be fun.

"Kid, you're now in a forest, a symmetrical one, and playing happily in the grass," Meghan started and heard a sigh of content. "Suddenly, you see a bunny. The bunny says hello."

"I say hello back," Kid mumbled. Meghan suppressed a giggle and moved on.

"The bunny asks if you like it."

"Yes, I like the bunny. It is symmetrical."

"Now the bunny is growing. It is becoming the size of a human and changing into something else. It is changing into a bunny suit."

The words "bunny suit" had an immediate effect on Kid. He squeezed Meghan tighter causing her to yelp and started exuding a murderous intent. He also began gnashing his teeth together. Still, he did not seem to wake from his trance-like state. And Meghan began losing air.

"Ack! Sorry! It's me, Meghan! Stop hurting me!" Meghan squealed trying to pry his hands off. Then he relaxed. Meghan turned to see him smiling. He looked… cute.

"Mm… Meghan," Kid whispered. Meghan's eyes immediately bulged out and her face went as red as a fire truck.

"W-What? Uh, hello? Kid?" Meghan began squirming again, in hopes of weaseling out instead of using force, but could not.

"Don't move so much," Kid mumbled. Meghan stopped struggling and stared at him.

"Kid?"

"If only you'd stop biting your nails…"

"Well, geez, sorry!"

"Then maybe we could…" Kid never did finish that sentence because it was then that Laura decided to burst into the room. When she saw Meghan and Kid on the couch, hugging, though, she closed the door.

"Laura! Help!" Meghan called out.

"Oh, I wasn't seeing things," Laura remarked as she opened the door again and walked inside, "so why is this happening?"

"I don't know! I was trying to cool him down, but his brain's fried," Meghan tried to explain, failing miserably.

"Ah. I see. I shall help." Meghan raised an eyebrow at what Laura would do, but stopped when Laura reached over and yanked Meghan loose from Kid and picked Kid up and threw him over her shoulder. Actually, she still had the eyebrow raised.

"I'm just going to dump him in the shower. Later." Meghan blinked twice. Why didn't she think of that. It would've saved her from that embarrassing situation. And she never did hear what Kid was going to say. Maybe they could be… she would never know.

Sighing, Meghan flopped on the couch and stared at the ceiling. Then she realized that she was on the bunny suit and straightened up with a snap. She brought a finger to her mouth and looked up as Laura came downstairs with a sopping wet Kid wrapped in a towel.

"I cooled him down. You take him back to his apartment okay? Liz and Patty must be worried."

"No need, we've come to pick him up. Hope he wasn't too much of a bother," Liz said walking in through the door with Patty in tow.

"N-No, he wasn't too much trouble," Meghan reassured. Liz questioned it and looked to Laura. Laura gave a I'll-tell-you-later motion that MEgha ncouldn't see and Liz backed off.

"Aww, no more bunny," Patty said with a frown.

"No, but you can keep the suit since you worked on it," Laura offered. Patty squealed with glee and picked up the suit. Liz picked up Kid and off they went. As soon as the door shut, Laura rounded on Meghan.

"So I wan the details on what just happened by the way," Laura said sitting next to Meghan.

"Why me?" Meghan mumbled putting her head in her hands.

Later that night,

The blue haired wonder snuck like the true assassin he was into Kid's mansion later that night. After ducking through many shadows and corners, he finally found the desired goods.

"Finally, " he muttered to himself, "no one will get more attention than me now!" The ninja cackled to himself as he ran out to the night, the bunny suit in his grip.

**As much as I had fun writing this, it was hard. I can't imagine Kid in a bunny suit really. For people with similar problem, we have a picture for you!**

**On my homepage, near the top, is a link to a picture Kisa made of Kid in a bunny suit. YAY!**

**Kisa: It was fun to draw.**

**Me: It's also fun to look at. So go see it!**

**C ya l8r!**


	10. Operation: Handcuffs

**We're very sorry that this chapter took so long! There are 2 reasons for this. The first is that we have school and we're seniors and it's annoying to be seniors prepping for college. And second, I just avoided writing this. I want to read it and all, but writing it… was a challenge. But it will get done!**

**Disclaimer: see previous chapters.**

**God Damn It Stop Biting Your Nails! 10**

It was a complete and utter understatement to say Kid was peeved. In fact, the level of his rage and frustration was so high, both Kisasohmacookie and lil1diva were afraid to put it in words. Let's just say, even Patty gave Kid a wide berth as he spent days in his room, pacing with random wild cries of revenge and cackles when he came up with a particularly devious plan, but then would groan when he realized that plan would violate Laura's rules.

Yes, as angry as Kid was, he was not about to break these sacred Laura rules, in favor of keeping his life.

But Kid's patience was running thin for the moment. After the water gun incident, Kid had tried to keep his plans somewhat harmless and innocent, hardly as exaggerated as his first plans were. Meghan was proving to be quite the adversary in her stubbornness, even if she didn't mean to. Well this was it, Kid was breaking out the big guns, and no, they weren't Liz and Patty.

Kid chuckled darkly to himself, finally coming down the stairs the next morning, swinging something silver and shiny around as he did. Liz and Patty cautiously emerged from their hiding place behind the couch to see what it was.

"Kid? ... You uh, feeling better?"

Kid was the picture of calm and confidence, but both demon pistols knew that could change within a second.

"I will never feel better until Meghan stops her nail biting." Kid answered simply, but his smirk told them he clearly had a new plan

He brought the item he was twirling to a halt and pulled it in front of them. Liz's eyes widened to an impossible size and Patty's face broke into a devilish grin.

"K-Kid!" Liz spluttered, trying to find words but coming up with almost nothing, "That's-she'll-Laura will-you CAN'T!"

Kid pocketed the item with a haughty snort, "I endured heatstroke for a bet Laura KNEW I'd lose," He glared towards the door and started walking again, "I believe I'm entitled to do something a little more drastic now."

As Kid predicted she would, Liz could only stand there shocked, before she whipped out her cell phone.

"I gotta tell Laura!" and her thumbs texted as fast as they possibly could.

Laura got the text and stared at the words written on the screen, "Be afraid, be very afraid. Kid has handcuffs for Meghan."

"HANDCUFFS!" Laura screamed aloud, shocked by the drastic measures Kid was taking. Luckily, Meghan was in the shower and did not hear her. That was a plus. The negative was still that Kid planned to handcuff Meghan. To what extent? For how long? An hour, a day, for weeks, when? Meghan would not be able to handle this kind of pressure. The only thing is, he was perfectly allowed to do it.

"I heard you scream something, what happened?" Meghan asked walking down the stairs. She was air drying her hair with a towel. Laura thought fast.

"Liz just texted me saying how she, found an old nail polish color that I've been looking for."

"And you screamed?"

"I had sugar last night, remember?"

"Ah."

Meghan proceeded to dry her hair and straighten it. Laura barely dodged a bullet on that one. Well, Meghan would figure out what Kid had planned for her sooner or later. Laura would just have to figure out a way to get him to stop, but that could wait for a little bit.

"Ready to go, Meggie?" Laura called down the hall. Meghan came out ready and they walked to the school together, Meghan completely unaware of what was to befall her.

"BLACK STAR!" Laura yelled seeing her sparring partner.

"LAURA!" Black Star replied. Laura quickly left Meghan and pulled Black Star aside. Tsubaki and Meghan struck up a conversation about the weather or something equally boring.

"Black Star, I have a job for you."

"What can the great Black Star do for you?"

"I need you to create a big scene somewhere away from here when Kid shows up."

"Why? Is something happening here?"

"Kid's latest scheme. I'm unable to stop him at the moment, but I think that Meghan would like it if people weren't around to see what happens."

"You can count on me! I just need a few things, like a flamethrower, and a plunger."

Laura did not question the items he mentioned, but waved him off cheerfully before going to see her friends. Maka and Soul already joined the group and were in deep conversation.

"Why can't we go on a mission tomorrow?" Soul asked Maka.

"We have a test tomorrow, you just want to skip it!"

"I do not."

"We have a test tomorrow?" Meghan asked absently.

"Yeah, for Stein."

"You could borrow my notes, Meghan," Tsubaki offered.

"Yeah, okay."

"Can't we just make up the test?"

"NO! We can't. It'd just be too…what is Kid carrying?" Maka broke off mid-sentence to see Kid and company walking up the steps to Shibusen. Laura's plan worked and no other students seemed to be present, probably watching whatever the heck Black Star was doing with a flamethrower and a plunger.

By now, their entire group had turned to see Kid swinging the metal around his ring finger. He was smiling in a sadistic way and Liz looked like she wanted to disappear. Patty gave off an air of "I don't care" or "this could be fun." Neither was good.

"Plan on taking someone hostage, Kid?" Soul called out jokingly. Maka and Tsubaki tried to laugh, but neither could find the strength. Meghan just seemed petrified. She could tell without any words that those handcuffs were meant for her. She should try to run.

Not a second after Meghan had thought that did Kid appear at her side and cuffed her right wrist. He then put the other one on his left. The middle chain was a yard or so long, but was effective in keeping her close to him. This was not going to be a fun day.

"Yes, I do, actually," Kid replied to Soul's question. No one moved. Meghan began stressing out and brought her free left hand to her mouth to bite her nails, but Kid yanked her arm away and stared her down.

"L-Laura, help me!" Meghan cried, turning to her friend for help. Meghan saw her friend glare at Kid, but she made no move to do anything. What on earth was she thinking? Why wasn't she going to help?

Meghan was not aware of the deal that Laura and Kid had made concerning Meghan not biting her nails. Kid was allowed to do anything that didn't hurt Meghan as long as he told Laura what he was going to do. Liz acted as the mediator, so he technically told her. Then there was the fact that she said she would not physically hurt him. What was the other part? She was supposed to have blackmail. She never got it. And besides, what else could be worse than a bunny suit? How does she get out of this? Kid's smile disappeared as he waited for her to respond. Everyone else was just trying to survive the tension.

"If you so much as give her a paper cut, so help you because I will hunt you down and make sure that you have millions of paper cuts and drown you in lemon juice as I electrocute you." Kid's smile grew back even bigger than before. Now that Laura wasn't opposing him, no one would.

"Ok then. I will not hurt Meghan. I just want to keep a close eye on her."

"LAURA!" Meghan screamed, not liking the idea of being with Kid 24/7.

"He's not hurting you, is he?" Meghan shook her head no. "You don't particularly hate him, do you?" Another shake. "And this will help you get more comfortable with people being so close to you. Although, you do have a few issues to work out. Like bathrooms for instance."

This brought on a whole new set of issues. Tsubaki opted to leave at this point and go see what Black Star was doing; they heard an explosion and knew it was him. This left Meghan, Kid, Laura, Liz, Maka, Soul and Patty to deal with the predicament. Well, not really Patty.

"You guys look funny chained together!" Patty remarked laughing gaily.

"Kid, is this absolutely necessary?" Liz questioned, trying to remain calm and not kill her meister.

"Yes. Meghan does not seem to be responding to anything else, so I figured drastic measures must be taken."

"No, I would prefer to not have to be chained to you," Meghan voiced, working her voice after a good minute of hyperventilating.

"This is not harmful to you, is it?" Meghan glared at Kid as a response. "No? Then I see no reason why I can't do this."

"Personal space?"

"Look, you have a good yard of personal space, Meghan," Kid said this stretching out the chain as a demonstration.

"I don't like this."

"Well, I thought following you around constantly would be just as annoying, but this way there is an excuse for following you around."

"And that would be…?"

"We accidently got chained together."

"THAT IS THE WORST EXCUSE EVER!" Meghan screamed.

"It's either this or I follow you everywhere." Meghan could not believe this was happening. More importantly, she could not believe that she was accepting this happening. How hard could it be to transform her arm into a hammer and blow the side of his head in? Not very hard. Hey, an idea!

Meghan then tried to transform into a hammer axe and thus slip out of the chain. No matter how she tried though, she could not get herself to transform. Why?

"Ah I see you've found the secrets behind this. Originally, this was used to strengthen the bond between meisters and weapons. Force them to be together so they would learn to get along. Used in extreme cases. I found it in my father's study a while ago and kept it. I never figured it would ever be useful."

Meghan figured that was as much as an explanation as she would get from him. She still couldn't believe that she was in this situation. Chained to a guy, a cute guy, but a maniac at the same time! It could be worse. She could be chained to someone she didn't know. Or Laura or Patty. Those two would drive her up a wall. Meghan would just have to see how long Kid could go before he drove her up a wall. Or…

"Hey, Kid?" Meghan asked turning to face him.

"Hm?" As Kid said this, Meghan had already begun her attack; her poking attack that is. "What are you doing, Meghan?"

"Nothing." Still, she continued to poke him mercilessly. Maka and Soul, seeing as how the fun was over, decided it was time to leave.

"Well, I don't know why you're doing this, Kid, but be gentle," Maka suggested, trying to be kind and helpful.

"Yeah, be gentle with her, Kid," Soul said, trying in no way to hide that he was not trying to be nice and was making fun of Kid.

"Yes, being gentle would be best," Kid replied not really getting that Soul was mocking him, but also understanding what he meant at the same time.

"What do you mean by gentle?" Laura asked Soul with a fake grin plastered.

"N-Nothing." Soul slowly inched away fearing Laura's wrath, knowing all too well how she fought with Kid. Meghan would have laughed or sighed or something, but she was still too busy poking Kid.

"How long do you plan to do this?"

"Until you release me."

"Oh, a while then." Meghan increased the rate of her pokes.

Class didn't go any better. None of the teachers wanted to question why Kid and Meghan were chained or why Meghan was constantly poking him. So they left the two alone.

Stein prepared an extra large "Fail" stamp because he placed his bet that Meghan would win out. Others began to place bets, too. Which of the two would give in first, Meghan or Kid. Most people thought that Meghan would give in first. She seemed meek and shy to most people without too much of a will, but Laura knew different.

"I'll bet just about anything that Kid gives in first," Laura said during their lunch break. Kid and Meghan were with Liz and Patty at Kid's house since Kid refused to eat at the school. Something about the cafeteria not being symmetrical.

"Really? Meghan just seems like she'd be kind and give in," Maka pointed out taking a bite of a sausage.

"She doesn't seem to have much courage," Soul said, stealing one of Maka's sausages.

"That's right, you haven't known us that long, have you?" Laura said eating chicken and fries.

"Meghan could learn to take after me a bit, more if she's that shy!" Black Star pronounced using his lunch break to do a few hundred push-ups.

"No, we haven't known you that long, why? Is Meghan really that different?" Tsubaki said, actually answering Laura's question.

"Very different. She's only shy in front of large groups of people. With her friends, she's like a scary mom or something. She knows how to take care of people, but when she has something to do, she does it and does not give up."

"So what do you have bet on Meghan holding out longer, then?" Soul asked, interested in the betting. He actually put a few dollars down on Kid, but he might have to change it now.

"Hm? I bet my entire manga collection, worth about $1,000. Or more. I haven't counted recently. I think it's more"

"You're that confident? Nice!" Black Star interjected, pausing in his push-ups for a moment.

"So, I'm guessing that you have a lot of faith in Meghan?" Maka asked, finishing up her lunch.

"Yep. If I can't have faith in my partner, who else would I have faith in?"

Laura may have said that, but things weren't looking good for Meghan. Her persistent poking was hard to keep up while eating. That and Kid insisted that they sit on opposite sides of the table so she had to reach across the table and eat at the same time. Liz was next to Kid and Patty was next to Meghan, to keep the balance.

"Meghan, are you sure that you don't want to stop poking him?" Liz asked, concerned for Meghan's safety and Kid's sanity.

"…no," Meghan said and continued on poking him. At first, Meghan thought that being chained together would be a lot harder than this, but it wasn't turning out so bad. She got to eat good food in a beautiful dining room, learn more about Liz, Patty and Kid, and annoy Kid as much as she wanted. Truthfully, she always wanted to get payback for all the times that he had annoyed her. This was a good a chance as any.

"Hehe, I should help," Patty said and sat next to Kid and began to poke him as well. Now he had two people poking him.

"If you're going to poke me, at least do it symmetrically! Liz!" Kid demanded throwing down his fork. Liz gave him an odd look.

"You want me to poke you?" Kid nodded, and so Liz lazily began to poke him. Only, they were all poking at different rates. Patty was also poking different spots on his arm whereas Meghan was poking his forehead. Liz was just tapping his shoulder. The inconsistency drove Kid near insane.

There was only so much one OCD kid could take.

"Stop poking me!" he shouted. Liz gave up, but Patty just laughed and continued. Meghan realized that her plan was working. He was getting fed up with her. Surely he would take off the chains soon.

"What? Am I annoying you Kid?" Meghan taunted, tapping into her evil side, "can't stand being annoyed for once?" Meghan completely forgot about her meal and was now using both hands to poke him in the shoulder, face, head, and arm. Patty took note and copied her, laughing and smiling at the fun of the game.

"Let's poke the bunny!" Patty squealed. Bunny. Bunny suit. Kid's brain flashed to all of the humiliation he had suffered and the reason why he initially put Meghan into this situation. He snapped.

"Enough!" Kid slapped Patty's hands away and grabbed Meghan's in his. There was no laughter in his eyes, just cold seriousness. The advantage Meghan just had was gone. The revenge, if it can be called that, was gone. Now was fear. Meghan had truly forgotten what the situation was. This was an abrupt wake-up call.

"L-let go of me!" Meghan stammered squeezing her eyes shut. Her wrists hurt. His grip was tight.

"No! I will not. This is nothing to what I went through a few days ago. I haven't gotten over it." She hadn't realized how much pain he had from the bunny suit thing. How far it pushed him. She knew it now. She wished she had known it earlier. Maybe she could have done something. She could only endure it right now.

"Kid, you're hurting her!" Liz cried, and Kid snapped out of his stupor. His grip lessened and he looked up at Meghan, scared and shaking. Her first instinct was to bite her nails, but she fought it. It would only cause more trouble right now. Guess his idea was working; fear that is.

"Meghan, I'm-"

"We should go back to class," Meghan said avoiding his eyes. Kid silently agreed and the group trudged their way to their next class. Patty was sullen, but after seeing a kid slip on a bucket of water running down the hallway, she cheered right up. Liz was shaken, but she understood how people can be overcome with emotions. Kid and Meghan just needed some time to cool down and recover.

"Hey, Meghan, are you still…Meghan?" Laura greeted her friend as she entered the class, only to stop midsentence. Laura had been around Meghan long enough to know when she was sad or just spacing out or troubled. She was troubled right now.

"Huh?" Meghan replied, finally realizing that Laura was talking to her and looked up to see her glaring at Kid.

"What did you do? I swear, if you hurt her at all…" Laura grabbed him by the shirt and stared him down. The thing is, Kid couldn't honestly say he hadn't done anything. He did hurt Meghan. It happened too fast for him to stop himself. So now he would have to accept the consequences.

"No, he didn't do anything!" Meghan protested and pulled Laura off.

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Yeah, he just, uh, well, we, uh…" Meghan couldn't seem to find the words to describe what happened without it making Kid out to be an enemy. There was no real reason to defend him. Well, it was Laura's fault that he had to dress up in a bunny suit. He shouldn't be punished for being angry about it. It was natural. This is what Meghan convinced herself of anyway.

"Well, if you say so, Meggie! Alright Black Star, you wanted an arm wrestling contest right? I'm taking you down!"

"You? Take down the Great Black Star? Hasn't been done in a thousand years!"

"Welcome to the new millennia, then!"

Meghan sighed, she was glad that Laura gave up on questioning her. Maybe later she would explain what happened, but not right now. Right now, she had more important things to worry about. Like a pair of eyes staring at her.

"Something wrong, Kid?"

"Nothing. We should sit down for class."

The rest of the day went by without any problems. Black Star beat Laura in the arm wrestling contest, but she swore that she'd win some day. More bets were made on who would cave in first, Meghan or Kid. Soul switched his bet to Meghan, so only he, Laura and Black Star bet on Meghan. Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, and Maka didn't bet at all.

When it came time to leave for home, Laura said that Meghan should go with Kid to his house because she might kill Kid if he stayed at her house. Kid agreed and they congregated at his house.

"Uh, Kid. I have a question," Meghan asked as she was finishing up her homework at a desk in Kid's room. Liz and Patty were in their own room down the hall a bit. Liz checked up on Meghan every hour to make sure neither of them were dead. Patty just barged in sometimes to annoy Kid a little and then leave when she got bored. After a few hours, it was getting late and there was still an issue unresolved.

"What is it?" Kid asked. He was refolding all his clothes because he thought that a few of them were uneven by 2 mm. They weren't.

"I'm not sleeping here, am I?"

"Of course you are."

"WHAT?" Meghan screamed throwing her pencil into the ceiling and it stuck there. She didn't even notice it was up there because she was too busy having a panic attack.

"I need to be with you at all times to make sure you don't bite your nails." Even as Kid said this, Meghan brought her hand to her mouth and began chewing on a nail. Kid yanked the arm away. So she brought the unchained one up and he got up and grabbed her hand so she'd stop.

"Look, you're already biting your nails," Kid pointed this out as if he were saying that the sky was blue. Well, it was black right now since it was nighttime, but that's not the point.

"That's because I'm stressed," Meghan said struggling against his grip, Kid having grabbed her other wrist as well, so she can calm herself.

"Why are you so stressed?"

"Bah munah euh arghhh." If it was not obvious from that sentence, Meghan was unable to form cohesive words. Did Kid really not understand her stress?

"What?"

"You see no issues with this?"

"None so far."

"Nothing about a girl and a boy sleeping together?"

"What are you…oh." It seemed like Kid finally realized what Meghan was getting at. It seemed as if he just hadn't thought that far. Maybe now he would realize why she was so stressed and would let her go. If only.

"Well, that's just unavoidable." NO WAY! Meghan let her mouth drop in open shock. Did he really feel nothing? This can't be happening!

"I refuse! I can't sleep in the same bed as a guy! Unless it's like, my boyfriend or something. But even then, it'd have to be after we completely trust each other and stuff," Meghan trailed off in her monologue, her anxiety dissipating slightly. It was enough for Kid to let her wrists go.

"I wouldn't do anything to hurt you, you know." At this, Meghan blushed deeply. She had avoided eye contact for a while now unconsciously, but looking up she saw that his face was blushing, too. He was embarrassed. Why would he continue with this even if he was embarrassed? Did stopping her biting really mean that much to him?

"Yeah, I know you wouldn't. If you did Laura would kill you." Meghan said this with all the grace of a duck with a broken leg. Kid smiled a little, his blush disappearing.

"That and I don't want to hurt you. Why would I?" He seemed like he wanted to say more, but he ended his sentence right there. Meghan smiled, her blush gone, too. He didn't really need to say anymore.

"Yeah, I know. But do we really have to be chained together? Wouldn't that be really uncomfortable to sleep with?" Meghan protested holding up her chained hand.

"I guess not. But I still want to keep an eye on you so you don't ruin those nails." Meghan smiled. She could deal with this. Sleeping in the same room as a guy wasn't nearly as bad as sleeping in the same bed as him. Compromising was a good thing.

Together, the two of them retrieved a futon and laid it out on the floor. Kid decided that he should sleep on the floor, being the gentleman that he is and then he removed the chain from his wrist and Meghan's.

"Good night, Meghan," Kid said as he turned off the lights and crawled into bed.

"G-Good night, Kid," Meghan said, feeling kind of awkward about the situation but not really seeing anything she could do. She could sneak out right now, but that could create more problems later on. And she wanted to avoid more problems. It was enough to deal with the current ones, never mind unforeseen ones.

As the night dragged on, Meghan realized that she wasn't able to sleep easy. She could hear every rustle Kid made when he moved, hear his breathing, and was overly aware of how awkward this truly was. It wasn't like with her friends at a sleepover, it was fundamentally different. She had to do something to break this chain of silence or she would go insane.

"Kid, are you awake?" Meghan whispered, not wanting to wake him up lest he be sleeping.

"Yes, what is it? Something wrong?" Kid asked and she could hear him move, probably turning to face her.

"Not really, I just have a question."

"What?"

"Do you remember all of that day when you were in the bunny suit?"

Kid was silent for a moment and Meghan didn't know if he was going to lash out again. She prepared herself for the worst, but thankfully, it never came.

"I'm sorry about earlier today, but no I don't remember everything. There was a time when I was feverish and I can't really remember what happened. Why?"

"N-nothing." Meghan was kind of glad he had forgotten about that. It was embarrassing to remember. As long as he had forgotten, she could forget about it, too and pretend it never happened. That would be best.

"Did I hurt you?"

"No! Nothing like that," Meghan sat up and waved her arms dismissively, only to realize that he couldn't see her.

"So there was something."

"I said there wasn't!"

"No you didn't. What happened? What don't I remember?"

"Nothing!"

"Please, I need to know these things. It's like I'm unbalanced if I don't know. I knew it! I am worthless, trash. I can't remember what I did! I shouldn't even be here…"

"Alright! I'll tell you, just stop the rant!" Meghan sat up and sighed, "You were hugging me tightly and then you were in a trance and I made you upset when I said bunny suit, but then you calmed down after realizing it was me and you complained about me biting my nails sleepily and then…" Meghan trailed off. This was the part when he said that maybe they could be something without ever finishing his thought. Meghan never did know what he wanted to say.

"Then what? Why won't you tell me?"

There were plenty reasons not to tell him. First was that it was embarrassing like heck. Second, he wasn't even coherent at the time so he could just deny it and then that would be even more embarrassing. But then again, Meghan really wanted to know what he was going to say. It might make things better. Or worse. Well, she would just have to try. Take a leaf from Laura's book and have courage.

"You said, 'Then maybe we could…' but you never finished the thought."

Even in the dark, Meghan could tell that Kid was thinking hard about this. What was on his mind?

"I know what I wanted to say there."

"You do?"

"'Be friends.' I remember thinking that last part only. 'Be friends.' I was wondering why I had that line in my head. Thanks."

Meghan felt sheepish and sank into the covers of the blanket. She whispered, "You're welcome," and then began to drift off to sleep. So, this wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. She didn't want to repeat this anytime soon, but if she had to sleep here next to him, she could deal with it without too much trouble.

Meghan woke up to the sound of Kid screaming.

"Where are they?" Kid screeched going through his room in a hurried but strangely neat way. It was odd to watch.

"What?" Meghan asked rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"The handcuffs! They're gone!"

Meghan tried to hide her excitement. It wasn't easy.

"Really? Oh darn. Oh, well."

"I was so sure I had put them right here…" Just then, there was a whoosh sound and the window sprang open to reveal Laura sitting on the windowsill, twirling something in her hands.

"Looking for these?" Laura asked Kid who looked up and saw her smirking.

"How did you get the handcuffs?"

"Well, first I had to get you away from me so you wouldn't be guarded. Then I asked Patty to let me in last night. And thirdly I became a ninja and snuck in here and stole them. Pretty cool, huh?"

"Give them back," Kid demanded. Laura smiled even wider.

"Ok. Here ya go!"

"Laura!" Meghan protested at Laura giving up her advantage so easily. How little Meghan knew.

"Don't worry, Kid won't use them anymore. See ya at school!" And with that, Laura fell back from the window and landed gracefully on her feet and walked out.

"Why wouldn't I, ARGH! What did you do to them!"

"What?" Meghan looked over at them.

Along the entirety of the chain were small scratches. There was no order to them, none were the same length, and they even ran in different depths. The chaos of the chain threw Kid into a small rage.

"NOO! Why couldn't I prevent this from happening? If only I had worn them, she wouldn't be able to do this! I'm so useless, I'm nothing, trash, scum. I should just die."

Meghan sympathetically patted Kid on the back, but silently thanked Laura. Now she wouldn't have to spend another day chained to him. Then again, she wouldn't be able to spend another night like that either. No! This was a good thing. She should enjoy it, right? Meghan didn't know anymore. All she knew was that she had to get kid to stop crying and feeling sorry for himself.

"Kid, what would it take for you to feel better? Besides not biting my nails."

Kid at this point had reverted back to his sniveling five year old state as he cried over his failed plan, he had seen the stamp Stein was preparing. That was not going to wash off easily.

He looked at her with big wobbly eyes and Meghan delved into her knowledge of young children to find something that might make him feel better in this state.

"You want a hug, Kid?" she asked, holding her arms out and smiling a bit. He looked sort of cute like this when he wasn't on a psychopathic rampage.

Kid sniffled, "Yes, please." And Meghan felt the wind knocked out of her as the Shinigami latched himself onto her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and noted briefly that he was about two inches taller than she was, and she would have to stand on her tiptoes to see him eye to eye.

She ruffled his hair when she decided that they had been hugging for too long and needed to go to school. She assumed that Kid had gone into one of his strange episodes, because he started nuzzling his cheek and she vaguely suspected that he started purring like a cat. She blushed and detached him from her.

"Come on, we're gonna be late if we don't hurry." Meghan scrambled out the door and Kid snapped out of his latest funk, realizing what he just did.

"Get yourself together kid, you're a Shinigami."He muttered to himself, and followed her out.

When Laura beat both of them to school, she was surprised to see Black Star still running around the school with a flamethrower like a lunatic, setting fire to a plunger and parading it like a torch. He heard from Laura that Kid had given in first and he won the bet so he was celebrating. Poor Sid and Nygus were still trying to catch him.

**That was so looooooooong. Ack I didn't realize how long this would be. Well, it was a fun one to write. Even if my head wants to esplode. Which it does. So bad. Kisa, help!**

**Kisa: (dumps ice on Lil1diva's head) better?**

**Lil1diva: sort of…**

**And that's where we'll end it. Wheeeeew. Hope you enjoyed that chapter!**

**C ya l8r!**


	11. Operation: Tickling

**Hey everyone! Kisa here, i'm writing the begining of this chapter...sigh, the fanfic me isn't gonna enjoy this one, but when have i ever? I guess that's what makes it funny -******

**Lil1diva: X3******

**Kisa: anyways, we are running out of ideas fast, unless you guys can think of some interesting ideas for us, the story will soon be coming to a climax. Sad but true, this is really fun.******

**Disclaimer: see other chapters.**

**God Damn It Stop Biting Your Nails! 11**

"Please, Laura, PLEASE assist me!" Kid begged, following Laura as she walked with her arms crossed and her nose in the air. She was still mad at Kid for pulling a sneaky trick with the handcuffs. He had narrowly dodged her rules with that one, and now he was going to pay for it in whatever little way he could.

"No. Obviously you don't want my help if you are going to go around doing things like HANDCUFFING my best FRIEND and keeping her OVERNIGHT with you!"

Kid blushed, looking at his now interesting shiny black shoes. They were currently in the mall and every time Laura enunciated a word, a new group of onlookers joined in at staring at him accusingly. Liz and Patty trailed behind them, trying not to get in the way of this exchange.

"I...I am sorry about that. The bunny suit and heat stroke combined must have offset my brain, but I promise you I have recovered now! I am willing to share my ideas and see to it that they fit your rules and approval."

Laura still stood stubbornly, but gave him a suspicious look, "No more making plans behind my back?"

Kid nodded vigorously, "Yes! You have my word as a Shinigami! Please help!"

Laura's serious demeanor was betrayed by a sudden amused snort on her part, "Dang, you really are desperate, aren't ya?"

Kid sighed, "Unfortunately so."

Laura contemplated it for a while, and then finally decided that Kid had learned his lesson. She wanted Meghan to stop biting her nails just as much as he did. With this thought, Laura walked into the food court and pulled up a chair.

"Step into my office. (Kid hesitantly took a seat at the table/office.) What can I do for you today, Spazzy?"

Kid sat and resisted the urge to groan, Spazzy? Again? Patty giggled beside him and the sisters sat down in Laura's office.

He crossed his legs and folded his hands on the table very businesslike, "I trust Meghan will not hear of our latest plan?"

Laura smirked, and jabbed a thumb to the upper level behind her, "Last I saw her she was in the book shop, so it'll be another three hours before she emerges from there."

Kid stored this bit of information away for later, and nodded, "Right, then, onward. I realize I have asked you this before, but are there any other weaknesses of Meghan's you can think of?"

Laura sat back and 'hmmmed' in thought. She knew of a lot, but there were several that she would never tell Kid under any circumstance. Suddenly, one popped into her head and her smirk turned devious.

She got an idea, an awful idea, a terribly awful, disastrous idea. (a/n The Grinch, anyone?)

The look alone sent waves of horror through Kid . "What?" He asked warily.

Laura giggled insanely into her hand, kicking her legs in evil glee; her friend was going to kill her, but this was sure to be hilarious.

"I said 'What is it?'" Kid said, the suspense killing him.

Laura finally calmed down enough to grin wickedly at him, sharing the exact look Patty did at the moment. She leaned forward and put her elbow on the table and leaned her chin on the back of her hand.

"Meghan is extremely ticklish."

Later on the next day.

Kid walked towards the school, enjoying the cool morning air in the otherwise sweltering Nevada city. The plan was relatively simple as long as he was extremely careful not to break any of Laura's rules. He went over them briefly in his head...

"You aren't allowed to tickle her at school." Laura had told him directly. Kid had started to protest, as school was the place he saw her most of the time (and was also the source of most of her biting), but then Laura's second wicked grin stopped him dead.

"Come on Kid, you're more creative than that," Laura started, "You'll just have to find ways to get her outside of school. It'll give you a chance to come over and see her anyway."

Laura said this like enticing a child to go into a doctor's office by promising a lollipop, and Kid got the idea of what she was suggesting. He blushed and coughed into his hand, while Patty and Liz snickered knowingly beside him.

"Any other specifications?"

Laura sat back and thought, even if she was the source of the problem this time, she was going to try to make this as painless as possible for her friend.

"Try your best to make sure there are not a lot of people around. Meghan gets all embarrassed about being ticklish, I'm not sure why, but that's just one of Meggie's many quirks," Laura shrugged passively.

Kid nodded, "I'll try my best depending on the situation."

Laura smiled pleasantly and laced her fingers together, "Then we will have no further problems. Unless you happen to touch anywhere unsettling on Meghan while you are doing said tickling."

Laura's expression turned deadly, and yet the smile was still in place. Kid could no longer feel any part of his body, and all he could do was stare back and nod nervously

"Understood, Ma'am."

And Kid would do everything he could to uphold the promises he made because heck if he wanted Laura to come after him again. It took him a while to learn his lesson and many pains and bruises, but learn he did: do not mess with Laura. Patty and Liz trailed behind him bored. There was no part for them in his plan, and frankly, Liz did not want to be a part of it. Patty did, but Liz would restrain her. One tickler was enough torture.

"Yes, and then, mm, no that wouldn't work, but if I- " Kid mumbled to himself going over his plan. He needed to ascertain what he could do without Meghan becoming too embarrassed and without Laura killing him.

"Kid, it's fine to think and all, but just stop mumbling," Liz complained.

"He sounds like a duck, doesn't he?" Patty commented with a small giggle.

"A duck?" Kid repeated, "well, ducks are fairly symmetrical so this is fine. Anyway, I cannot set the plan into motion at school, so a few hours will have to be waited."

"Whatever you say, Kid."

"Hey, what's up, Liz?" Laura called out waving them over at the entrance. The trio sauntered over and Kid began to stare at Meghan almost willing her not to bite her nails. The staring had the opposite effect, though, and Meghan became more nervous.

"Laura," Meghan whispered, hiding behind her meister, "is there a reason Kid's staring at me?"

Laura looked over and did see Kid with an intense gaze staring in her direction, or more specifically at Meghan. So she threw him a warning glare. He quickly felt the aura of danger and looked away to fix Patty's tie because it was crooked. Or he thought it was anyway.

"I didn't see him staring at you. Maybe he was just lost in thought about something being unsymmetrical."

"Yeah..." Meghan trailed off uncertainly, but after a moment, Kid glanced back at her out of the corner of his eye, and they locked glances for just a split second. Meghan could feel her hand twitch; her nails were almost begging to be bitten. That stare did not bode good intentions; it was like a warning glance or something.

She tried to fight it, but just as the school bell rang, her fingernails were being ground between her teeth, and Kid smirked. Laura could not decide whether to smirk as well, or to face palm. If Meghan had waited just a little longer, Kid would not be able to see!

'Gotcha,' Kid thought, 'Sorry about his Meghan, but I will not tolerate you biting your nails without consequence any longer.'

The look on Kid's face was enough to send Meghan scurrying into the school, sticking close to Laura for protection of some sort. But as we all know, hell a lot of good Laura's protection was going to do her this chapter.

Kid frowned that Meghan had escaped him so quickly, but no matter, he would catch up to her later on. He sauntered into the building with his weapon and took his regular seat.

The clock would not move as fast as he wanted it to, though. Kid consistently stole glances behind him at Meghan, who would in turn hide behind Laura. Laura just gave Kid an all-knowing look and they would smirk at each other before he would continue staring ahead. Without discussing it with each other, they were slowly conspiring against Meghan. It was as if they were sending telepathic thoughts to each other, saying what should happen later.

Whatever it was they concocted, Meghan would not be happy with it. Laura knew this, and yet she didn't feel like stopping. Why should she? She knew how this whole mess was going to end, and it would end with favorable results for both Kid and Meghan. If she thought for one second that harassing Meghan like this would hurt her, Kid would be on his way to the hospital at the moment. Since he was sitting a few rows away, she thought things would turn out well. Hopefully, she would be right.

Meghan bolted out of the school at mach 3 speed the second that the school bell rung for closing. Without looking back, she hurried to her apartment, locked the door, and collapsed on the couch. Safe. Comfortable that and relaxed, Meghan decided to get herself some ice cream; after putting up with Kid for so long, she felt that she deserved some.

She was happily eating her ice cream when Laura banged on the door.

"Meggie, let me in!" Laura wailed continuing her assault on the door.

"Don't you have your key?" Meghan called back.

"Am I supposed to?"

"Yes."

"Oh. Meggie, I don't have my key!"

"Just come in through the window or something then."

"Really? Okay then! C'mon, Kid, let's go through the window."

"Preposterous. I am not about to sneak in through your window."

Meghan dropped her spoonful of ice-cream from its position just before her mouth. Kid? What was he doing here? Why did Laura bring him? There was something off about this situation, but what? Meghan knew Laura seemed off this morning but why did she bring the source of her annoyance and frustration home with her?

"Wait! Laura, don't-" but Meghan stopped herself short. She couldn't tell Laura not to bring Kid in. It would be very rude to him, especially since he's right there listening! Was there a reason that she could tell Kid not to come in without being rude? He did apologize to her and everything, and they should be on good terms right now, but he was smirking all day. But wait, Laura will be there to help her! She might have brought Kid so she can keep an eye on him. Meghan forced herself to believe this and accepted that Kid could come in.

"Don't what? Meggie, are you listening? Yoohoo? Anyone home?" Laura shouted, while Meghan pondered the mysteries of life.

"Ah yeah, I'll get the door, then." Meghan put her finished bowl of ice cream on the kitchen table and opened the door to see the two biggest nuisances in her life and two of the people she cared most for.

"Look, Kid, I told you she would open the door," Laura pointed out walking inside and collapsing on the couch much in the manner that Meghan had done. Kid stood awkwardly in the door for a moment, not knowing if he was actually allowed in or not. Despite the fact that he apologized and was forgiven, he still felt uncertain. Thinking back on it, maybe handcuffing was a little much. Maybe.

"Are you going to come in?" Meghan asked Kid, trying to give a small smile. That smile was all he needed to know that it was okay to go ahead with his plan. If she could smile, then he could tickle her. It was simple logic.

Kid sat himself on one of the chairs and Meghan found a spot on the couch that Laura was stretched out on. The two of them looked everywhere about the room except each other. The television was off, and neither Kid nor Meghan wanted to make the first move in this silent battle they had begun, and Laura was just too lazy to move.

Kid knew that any second now Liz would text Laura giving her an excuse to leave, and Kid could implement his plan. This was not because Laura would stop him, it was because he and Laura needed to keep their alliance a secret from Meghan. If Meghan ever found out that Laura was helping him, both of them would have to change identities and run. So, removing Laura was a good idea.

Except for the fact that Laura's cell phone died. Being forgetful, she neglected to charge it and now Liz would be unable to call her. Kid did not know this, so he was basically waiting for a call that wouldn't come. Kid caught Laura's eye as she watched the silent battle, and she communicated that her cell phone was dead with a shrug. Kid dead-panned, but Laura smiled.

"Hey, Meggie, what time is it?" Laura asked being blind and unable to read the digital clock. Meghan was used to Laura's blindness and didn't comment on it.

"Almost 4:00."

"Oh my God, I forgot that I have to meet Black Star at 4:00! He wants me to help him train. Crap, I really have to go, sorry Meggie, I'll be back for dinner though!"

Meghan watched with horror as her defense against Kid just went sprinting out the door. Wasn't she supposed to be here to help her? Why was she leaving? Meghan knew Laura was forgetful, but she should really plan these things out more. Now she was left in the sticky situation of trying to get along with Kid.

"Why did you come here with Laura anyway?" Meghan asked, trying to find a way to start a conversation. She could see the edges of a smirk creeping on his face and she didn't like it one bit. Her back stiffened as he moved to cross his legs, and she sat bolt upright in her seat, poised to run If needed.

"Hm? Oh, Patty and Liz were supposed to come with us, but at the last second, Patty saw a flock of birds and ran off after them. Liz followed saying that we should go on ahead, and so here we are."

Meghan could tell that that wasn't the whole truth, but she couldn't think of what was wrong with it either. Maybe she was just too paranoid about Kid. Without the whole obsessiveness about her nails, Meghan knew that she could get along with Kid really well. It was just difficult to get past his OCD nature with her nails.

Meghan decided that turning on the television to some random show would be a good idea and began to flick through the channels. Kid seemed virtually uninterested in the shows and kept his gaze focused on Meghan. Feeling a cold sweat begin to run down her back, Meghan flicked through the channels faster. His stare continued. She then began tapping the side arm of the couch, but his gaze was just as unnerving as before. The temptation to bite her nails came to her, but she stopped. Biting her nails was one of the last things she would do right now.

"Is something the matter, Meghan?" Kid asked, his smirk definitely present now.

"Nope. Nothing. Everything's peachy." Her voice was cracking. Dammit.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!" Meghan said and copied Laura's habit of using her hands to talk, and brought her hand down on the couch and caught her nail on the fabric. Her nail then ripped a little bit. Absently, Meghan used her teeth to rip the last bit of it off. It was all the incentive that Kid needed to strike.

Meghan heard Kid coming before she saw him and was vaguely aware he was next to her when he began the tickling. Laura mentioned that Meghan was ticklish nearly everywhere, so Kid chose the stomach.

Meghan immediately reacted to the tickling, yelping and trying to swat his hands away.

"N-No, stop, please, I can't breathe!" Meghan complained while laughing and trying to breathe air in, so it came out more like, "-o, please, breathe."

Kid paused and asked her, "Will you stop biting your nails?"

"Wh-How can I just suddenly decide to stop? I need-" but her supply of oxygen was cut down when Kid began tickling. Meghan squirmed on the couch, trying to get away, but Kid was sitting on top of her, straddling her, and holding her down with his legs.

"How about now?" Kid asked childishly, hoping he would get a different answer this time. It was not to be.

"What makes you think tickling me will get me to stop?"

"So it's a no?" Kid asked, but had already begun tickling before Meghan responded.

Meghan was now at the point where she was feeling lightheaded. She was trying to get oxygen, but the fear of not being able to breathe, the closeness of Kid, and the embarrassment of the situation was too much for her. Her body decided to opt out and shut down. In other words, she fainted.

"Meghan? Meghan?" Kid asked, shaking her a little. Alarms went off in his head when he realized that she fainted. He knew for a fact that she could still breathe and that he didn't suffocate her, so then why? Laura was going to murder him if she found out. He had better start writing his eulogy or figuring a way out of this situation.

How to wake up a fainted person. Would water work? Maybe, but that would require him drenching Meghan which would be a sure sign to Laura that something went wrong. Fainting is usually from lack of blood flow, so something that would stimulate blood flow. The only thing Kid could think of was not something he thought Meghan would like, but he had no other choice. Either she wakes up or he dies.

Thus, Kid began his plan of massaging her temples. He would like to respect Meghan's personal space, but desperate times call for desperate measures like this. The young shinigami hovered over her, forgetting temporarily that he was straddling the poor girl, and massaged her temples. In small consistent circles he did his best to coax the blood to flow properly again, he also took the time to analyze the girls face, since analyzing is what Kid does.

Her glasses had been knocked crookedly on her nose from all of her wriggling to get away earlier, and her black curly hair was falling half hazard around her face, fanning out on the couch underneath her. Her eyes were a brilliant green when they finally opened partially. Kid flushed as they locked eyes, but couldn't bring himself to look away...

Meghan groaned, her head pounding due to the lack of blood flow it had suffered and now had to get used to the flow again. She opened her eyes completely finally, and earned herself a full view of kids head hovering just above her own. Needless to say, all the blood Kid worked so hard to get flowing through her head rushed right to her face.

"K-Kid?" she squeaked,

"Yes?" He answered in a stupor, still staring at her like he had never seen her before.

Meghan gulped, his hands were on either side of her head now that they weren't massaging her temples, and his legs were doing the same thing to her hips, truly an awkward position.

"I'm all better now...do you think you can get off of me?" Her voice was barely loud enough to be heard, but Kid's face went an even more brilliant shade of red, and he sat up on his legs, but strangely enough could not find the strength to move them away from her, he was too nervous.

"U-um...I don't think I can..."

Meghan gave him a look that could only say WTF (a/n O.O oh my, language Kid)

"I uh...I think they're asleep, I can't feel them."

"Oh…I see.." the sentence itself sounded a lot more nonchalant than she was feeling, but nevertheless Meghan continued to lay there and stare up at Kid, blushing and extremely embarrassed.

"S-so...tickling this time huh?" She tried to make conversation to see if it would make it any less awkward. It didn't.

"Yes-ah, well I figured every person has a particular sensitive area on their person, so I thought I might try it with you. Apparently I was right, " He gave her a weak smile to show he was only teasing.

Nevertheless Meghan blushed even more and looked away from him, thoroughly embarrassed for a completely different reason.

For some reason, Kid didn't like how she wasn't paying attention to him anymore, so out of instinct, he smirked and reaching forward, poked her in the side.

She jumped and squealed before shooting him a dirty look, "Stop that!"

Kid chuckled, "Sorry, I just think it's cute..."

Kid's face froze when he realized he just said that out loud.

It would be pointless to explain that Meghan's face grew even redder, because that is obvious, but I will say that she had started to cross her arms in irritation.

"It isn't cute, it's embarrassing. I'm supposed to be a strong and serious weapon, how am I supposed to get better at defending me and my meister when I can be stopped by a single jab to the sides?"

Kid resisted the urge to chuckle again, as irritated as she was, her pout was even cuter than her laugh.

"Your legs feeling better yet?" Meghan asked meekly, and Kid decided he couldn't trap her there forever, no matter how much he wanted to.

"Yeah, sorry about that," He used his hands to support his upper body, and for two seconds his nose touched hers as he pushed himself up onto his feet.

She sat up again and felt her head spin from being at an odd angle for so long. She leaned back into the couch cushions and was too exhausted to be nervous about how close Kid had decided to sit next to her.

With nothing but an unimportant cartoon running on the TV, things were very quiet, until Kid smirked, "At least I have a tool now."

"Eh?"

"If you ever start to bite your nails, I'll just tickle you."

To prove his point, Kid reached over again to poke her, but was surprised when Meghan's hand shot out and caught his in a surprisingly strong grip,

"Not if I can help it, stripes."

Meghan gasped and covered her mouth.

"That was so rude, I can't believe I just called you that! I'm so sorry!"

"I-it's okay.." Kid trailed off, more preoccupied with the fact that Meghan had yet to let go of his hand. She glanced down when she felt him self-consciously grip it tighter back.

"K-Kid?"

"Meghan...I"

Their eyes locked for the umpteenth time that day, and just when Kid found the courage to try and lean forward, something rammed itself into the window.

Kid jumped to his feet in a defensive position in front of Meghan, as she was still disconcerted form her fainting spell, but he soon found it was unneeded.

Meghan blinked and stared at the window, while Kid just smacked his forehead.

Patty and an extremely confused looking bird had run straight into the window and were currently staring at the two inside, while Patty started to entertain herself by smooshing her face against the glass comically.

"Looks like Patty found the birds..."

**TOOO LOOONG! Way too long to update. We kind of forgot about this to tell the truth… I sent it to duckie late, and it disappeared in her mind. And mine. Ah well. C'est la vie. We got around to it eventually.**

**Duckie: I didn't like writing this**

**Me: I loved reading it**

**Duckie: *sticks tongue out***

**Me: but I have my special weapon**

**Duckie: ?**

**Me: Pictures of Kid! Now fly my pictures! Dammit Patty ate them.**

**Please review, we appreciate all of the reviews we get and we hope people still follow us!**


End file.
